My New Life
by Rotehexe
Summary: Hermione Granger...er..Nott, got some interesting news to say the least. How will the fact that her Blood status has changed effect her life? Story of newfound family, New love, New friends. EWE, Triggers eventually: Torture, Punishment. Rated M for possible Smut, Lemons, Triggers, and Language. Pairings: [Hermione x Draco, Ginny X Blaise, Theo x Pansy, Neville x Luna, plus more]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Finding Out [Part 1]**

 **Chapter 1: Finding Out [Part 1]**

Standing in the minister's office had become a regular thing for her, but currently looking at the man who had become like another father to her was becoming more and more difficult. She just been told that her entire life, in fact her whole entire existence had been nothing but a sham. Moving she stood to pace and the brown haired, brown eyed girl started mumbling things under her breath so quietly that even if an ear extender from George Weasley was available it wouldn't have helped. She had started to slip in and out of French which was rare, but usually only happened when she was so distraught that she couldn't think straight.

"Miss Granger… please have a seat…" Kingsley spoke gently. He stood with his hands up showing that he meant no harm to the girl, he just needed her to calmly sit down, after all he did not want to be on the wrong end of one of her infamous Hex's.

"Don't you mean Miss Nott?" Hermione fumed and glared at the Minister. "You call me in here, tell me that I am not the _Mudblood_ that was carved into my arm, but instead I am a _Pureblood_ and not just any pureblood, but royalty basically! Does Theodore know? He is the last remaining Nott… well I guess besides myself."

"We have sent word for him yes, I am expecting him to be coming any moment, I had wished that both of you would be here when I told you." Kingsley stated calmly.

Just then a tall manwho was about her age walked in. Hermione turned to face him and as she studied him her face began to drain of all colour and she sat down slowly. Same eyes, same nose, hair a bit different but she assumed they got the hair trait from their different parents. Theodore's eyes looked at her as if studying her as well before he walked over to a chair, clutching it until his knuckles were white. "Why am I just finding out that I HAVE A BLOODY SISTER?" Theo finally spoke, well tried not to yell more like. He looked at the Minister with rage in his eyes.

"Mr. Nott I assure you that this is a shock to us all. Your father had a fit until we would open his will for him to alter" Kingsley said, handing a copy of the will to each of the Nott children.

"Wait, if he just altered it then it is probably some joke. I mean unless there is a spell or Theo is willing to take a blood test to see the legitimacy of this claim, I can't in good conscience take this claim at face value. Especiallyas the man who is claiming to be my biological father tried to kill me!" As the witch spoke, the will was clutched so hard in her hand that she was crumpling it.

"I will go through whatever I have to, to prove or disprove this. " Theo spoke as he looked over the will and moved to slump down in the chair that he was previously clutching.

Kingsley stood walking to the door long enough to usher in a healer who could perform a spell on them to make sure that they were siblings. The healer looked to be in shock, a Death Eater and one of the Golden Trio were both sitting there looking confused, scared, and pissed off.

"This is Healer Macan, he will perform the required spell and he has also been studying the blood test if you wish to pursue that as well. We wanted to make sure that we had all our bases covered the moment we found out about this." As soon as the last words left his mouth, his felt a binding spell wrap around his body, and his eyes met the witch who had done it wandless.

"You are telling me that YOU knew about this for a while, and just NOW decided to tell us that we may be siblings? That I may have been targeted all my life, ridiculed, TORTURED, for nothing? That I may have had a magical family this entire time, which obviously just didn't want me like some piece of filth" Hermione spat. She didn't notice that Theo was flinching when she spoke of her torture or being thrown out like trash. Honestly he had wished most days until his father had been put into Azkaban that he would be thrown out like trash as well.

"Miss Granger I can assure you that this test will take no time at all, and once you are confirmed…" The healer caught the glare from the angry witch and quickly added. "Or not, then you and Mr. Nott can decide the next course of action. I just need your palms, and then we may begin."

Theo stood and looked at Hermione, and his eyes softened. His anger was not for her, he felt a pain that he didn't know that he could, a pain that he had failed his sister. Theo could tell that she was his blood just by closely studying her features, but the test would confirm it. Standing next to the healer he held his palm out and kept his eyes glued on Hermione's, with a soft shrug he let out a sigh and then nodded to the Healer to continue.

Hermione went and stood next to Theo sticking out her palm to the healer and took a deep breath as the Healer waved her wand over the palms. Soon gold sparks erupted and Hermione hissed as her left hip started to burn, moving she pulled her jumper a little to try and see what was causing the burn. Her head snapped to Theo when she heard him hissing in pain as he tried to reach for his left shoulder blade. She glanced at her hip seeing her birthmark show brighter than normal, almost glowing before she moved over to Theo pulling the back of his shirt up and looked at his shoulder blade. Stumbling back she looked at him before she broke out in sobs. "They match." she said in between her sobs and she felt her legs give out and she fell to her knees sobbing into her hands. Theo moved and waved off the Healer before he knelt with his sister and ever so gently put his hands on her shoulders, he went rigid as he felt the witch move into him and sob into his chest.

"If I had known, I would have protected you from it all, I am so sorry Hermione" Theo said gently, holding her close to him. "You know you have to let the Minster go, I don't think he should be wriggling on the floor, he looks nothing like a snake." With that he felt the witch in his arms start to chuckle and he breathed out a sigh of relief, as he felt his sister move her hand and the Minster was released from his bindings. "I think the only snake in this room is you dear brother." She said looking up at him gently and sighed. "What do we do now?" She asked as Theo helped her to her feat and wiped the last of her tears away.

The healer cleared her throat before she nodded once. "They are confirmed to be siblings Minister, full blooded."

"I do have one question, if she is my sister, then why did my mother and father get rid of her and why did they give her to muggles?" Theo was confused on that part, however, he knew from that point on he would always protect her; she was his family and he would always protect family.

"Your father didn't say, all he would tell us is that she is ten months younger then you and that they erased your memory of her." The minister explained before Theo could protest. "What I do know is that he gave her to muggles so that she could be hidden properly. As for the obvious question, why did they do that? We don't know, and as for why he tried to kill you, his explanation was that he was still protecting never sent an Avada at you, and he always tried to make sure you didn't get one thrown at you." Kinsley spoke before running a hand over his eyes, as he fought the sigh of frustration.

"Well maybe we will figure out why later, for now, I guess we figure out the next step". Hermione cut off and then shook her head. "I am planning on returning to finish my N.E.W.T.S. this year, what are we going to do about school? What about Malfoy, and Pansy, and your friends? They all hate me because of my blood. What about Harry, or Ron? Oh no Ron is going to have a fit!" she had felt a weight lift from her shoulders for a mere second when she found out she had a brother, but now she felt it all coming back. She didn't know how well this was going to go for anyone.

"I am returning as well, as for my friends they will either accept you or get hexed, but as long as you're family they will have no choice. Your friends however will be the difficult few, Potter and Weasley will be furious." Theo said and looked at his sister. "Come on, let me take you to the family home, and we can talk." With a nod to the Minister, the pair apparated together.

 **Three Weeks Later**

"Are you sure you are ready dear sister?" Theo asked standing with his arm over Hermione's shoulders. They were both stood in the sitting room of their family home, having decided finally it was time to tell their friends. He felt his sister take in a shaky breath and then nod her head. Leaning over he kissed her forehead before he moved to send off the Owls addressed to some of his best friends.

"I am going to go to my room for a bit, have Tilly get me when you have told them, but only if they are alright with it" she said nervously. Hermione didn't need another war, especially not in her new family home. The Weasley's thought she was at her family home that she had grown up in. Granted it was in her name now that her muggle parents were no longer around. The spell she had used to erase their memories had worked too well. There was no way to reverse it, she had taken Theo with her and even with his help and knowledge he had been unable to help either, now he was her only family. She hated lying to the Weasley's but this was a big decision that she had to make with Theo, and they decided to tell his friends first andthen hers.

After watching his sister go to her room, Theo turned his attention to the fireplace as it roared to life. A tall man, taller than Theo, stepped out in a tailored grey suit, with an emerald green tie. His silver eyes looked around as he moved one hand through his almost white blond hair. "Theo, what on earth was so urgent that you wanted to have whiskey this quick after an owl?" He asked waving a wand over his body to get rid of the soot before he walked over to Theo and shook his hand before turning his attention to the room choosing to sit in a high back chair by the fireplace.

The fireplace came to life again and within a few minutes there sat the remaining Slytherins that had all vowed to return to Hogwarts for their final year together. Draco Malfoy, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Gregory Goyle, Millicent Bulstrode, and Daphne Greengrass. Theo sat in his chair rubbing a hand over his face before the silence was broken.

"I am happy to join for a round of whiskey but you look like you haven't slept in weeks… Theo what in bloody hell is this meeting about?" Draco asked taking his glass of fire whiskey from Zabini as he served everyone seeing as Theo was in no state and the Elves never served more than two fingers in a glass.

Taking a deep breath Theo told them the entire story about what had been happening over the past three weeks. As he neared the end of the story, and told them exactly who his sister was a glass fell to the marbled floor and shattered, as the owner of the glass felt the world spin as they almost passed out.

"You're telling me Granger… THE Hermione Granger, one third of the damn Golden Trio is your sister?" Draco said not caring that Pansy looked ill and had almost passed out from the information.

"She is Hermione Nott, we changed her name officially last week, and after we go tell her friends tomorrow then we will be announcing it to the Prophet…" Theo explained sitting back in his chair downing his entire drink as if it was just a shot.

"How? She is a mudblood, she cannot be your sister." Goyle spoke with his habitual confused look on his face.

"One, if you ever call her a mudblood again I will hex your naughty bits to oblivion and you will never be able to enjoy a woman's body ever again. Two, she is my little sister given away, or more of less hidden from the magical world, in the muggle world. We all thought Hermione was muggle born. My parents rid my mind of any memories I may have had of her, since I wasn't even a year old when she was born. Now the reasons why are not all known, but I can tell you that I have the elves searching all our homes, everywhere they can for information as to why they gave her up." He said looking straight at Goyle and chuckled as the man turned red with embarrassment.

"You realize she hates us… She will probably hex us all, not that we all don't deserve it, but you realize this right." Blaise said shaking his head taking in the information.

"She might, but as long as none of you torture her now then she will get over it." Theo said as he turned feeling a presence behind him. All eyes turned to see Hermione standing there and she locked eyes with each of them slowly.

Draco was the first to stand and walk over to her, and offered her his hand. Taking her hand gently between his, he bowed and kissed her knuckles. "I am sorry for everything. I know that my past cannot be erased but I hope from here on out we can move forward. I understand that there will most likely be a backlash over this, and I will happily join your brother in defending you, if you will allow it." He said and stood back up.

Hermione was stunned for a moment, looking at her hand and then back to Draco, swallowing softly she nodded. "I am mature enough to forgive you for what you did. If I was in your shoes I would have done the same. You were raised one way, wrong as it may be, but you also did what you had to, to protect your family and I cannot fault you for that." She said shuffling her feet a bit before she looked at him again. "I can handle myself, but with the news of my real biological family, I am sure I will need help, especially since I fear Ronald may take it the worst." Hearing a snort she turned her attention to Blaise who was shaking his head.

"He will most definitely take it the worst. He is thinking that you are his muggle born princess. Are you and the Weasel still dating?" Blaise inquired sipping on his fire whiskey.

"We are, but I plan on breaking it off with him. I don't feel that the relationship is going anywhere, it feels awkward." Hermione said then blushed, realizing what she had just admitted. "I have no idea why I just told you lot that."

"Because even though we did shite things growing up, we aren't your friends. You came here knowing the only faults we had were being on the wrong side of the war, and we were raised with blood prejudice, other than that, we don't turn on our own." Pansy said, finally speaking and looking directly at her. Hermione stood thinking of it, it was true honestly. They were purebloods, they were raised one way, but if you were of a pure blood family, well all except the Weasley's and the Longbottoms, then you were welcomed, and taken care of. The moment she became a Nott, no matter what their history, she was welcome in the Snake Den. Now the question was, would she still be welcome with all her friends. She looked at them and then to her brother, who stood, nodded and then wrapped his arms around her.

The conversation carried on after that, with plans being made to meet up on the train in two days' time.

 **A/N: SO I uploaded and it went weird! Anyway I think I fixed it.**

 **Now This story has been in my head for months. I will update when my Muse allows. I will be writing on Chapter 2 today!**

 **This is a Freewrite! So I have no idea where it will end.**

 **This is also a slow Burn Dramione! And I fell in love with a Balise x Ginny pairing as well so we will see that later on.**

 **[I am looking for a Beta as we speak, until then I did some simple Edits.]**

 **We have a Wonderful Beta [updated 4/26/17]**

 **Up next: The outcome of telling the Weasley's and the Hogwarts express!**


	2. Weasley's Find out

**Chapter 2: Finding Out [Part 2]**

Convincing Molly Weasley to allow a former Death Eater into her home was a task almost as daunting at the war itself. But after repeatedly asking her and practically begging on her knees, and Hermione does not beg mind you, the Matron Weasley finally allowed Theo to come to family dinner at the Burrow.

"Are you sure about this? I can just come and pick you up later." Theo said messing with his tie and feeling as though he was being strangled. "Brother dear, for one I told you that this is not a Pureblood dinner, no formal wear is required" and with that Hermione took off his tie and unbuttoned the top button on his black button up shirt, and smiled seeing him take a deep breath and began to calm down. "And two I have a sick feeling in the bottom of my stomach that this will be the very last Weasley family dinner I will be attending for a very long time. I don't think we will have to worry much about most of the family, I am sure they will just be shocked and upset, but I am worried about Ron, and a little bit about Harry." A heavy sigh left the witch as she moved over to the floo. She had already asked Mr. Weasley to adjust the wards so that they could floo direct from the Nott residence. "And lastly, you are my brother by blood, if you can't join me in a 'family' dinner, then I do not wish to attend. Tomorrow we all head for Hogwarts, and I have a feeling that things will be changing drastically." She admitted as her brother joined her in the floo, they each grabbed a handful of powder and disappeared in the flames.

The immediate feeling when they arrived could be compared to the calm before the storm. Walking out Theo slung his arm around his sister's shoulders protectively as they made their way into the kitchen. Thankfully only Mr. and Mrs. Weasley were in the kitchen talking together, the rest of the family were in the backyard playing a pre-dinner game of quidditch. A soft clearing of Hermione's throat made their presence known to the couple, and Mr. Weasley stood instantly his hand moving to his hip as if to draw his wand from his pocket but Hermione put her hand up in protest to stop the man.

"Theo is no threat to the family, I assure you. I have asked that he be allowed to come as well because we wish to announce something. And please before you get the others I think it is best if we tell you both first. Harry and Ron will be furious either way, but I wish to give you a few moments to digest what we are about to tell you before we divulge the information to the rest." Hermione spoke gently, yet firmly to the older Weasley's.

"Well then, how about some tea while you tell us whatever you need to dear?" Molly said and Hermione nodded as she led Theo to the table and they both took a seat. He held her hand gently for support before he decided to speak, after noticing that she was having issues trying to figure out how to start.

Theo went into their story telling them everything that they knew, and after a few moments he sat back a little, running his hand over his face, realizing they would have to tell the story at least two more times, if not more. Finally looking at the two sat across from him and his sister, he took a deep breath and got ready for the backlash to begin.

"Well that was a turn… I was not expecting that… And you are sure, you had the test done and everything?" Arthur was the first to speak. The man looked shaken but he wasn't as upset as Hermione thought he would be, granted he was used to his life being thrown a curve ball or two.

"We did, and we have matching birth marks on our left sides. Mine is on my left hip, his is on his left shoulder blade. They burned when the Healer did the spell confirming that we are full blooded siblings." Hermione spoke before she gently took a sip of her tea, feeling it calm her nerves as she swallowed.

"Well, it looks like this family keep growing then. Theodore, you are welcome anytime Hermione is, she is the best judge of character, and honestly you never did what your father did. I fear we will have issues with some in the family, but dear, you have our support in anything you need." Molly said coming around the table to hug them both with a soft smile.

"You're not mad?" Theo asked, quite in shock himself. "No, at least not at you. Your parents for doing what they did to Hermione yes, but even that, I can't be too mad at them. If they would of kept her who knows where she would be now, definitely not sitting in my kitchen that is for sure" The older witch explained as she moved to get dinner ready. "I think it would be best to tell them before we eat, I am not sure we will be staying for dinner, it all depends on their reactions." Hermione spoke, her eyes showed the sorrow she felt, but she knew it was for the best for everyone.

Just then the back door opened and laughter filled the kitchen, at least until they all spotted Theo. Ron was the first to draw his wand, quickly followed by Harry. George just stood at the back with his eyebrow raised feeling confused as to why the man was sitting at the table. However, he figured his mum and dad hadn't done anything so then why should he. Ginny stood at Harry's side trying to get him to put his wand down.

Hermione stood, a look of pure rage on her face. "Put your wand down Ronald Weasley or I swear I will hex you so fast you will not be sitting for a month." She spat at the red head. "Come on 'Mione you have a damn Death Eater in mum's kitchen, how the bloody hell do you expect me to react?" He snapped back, not letting his wand go down. "Oh I expect you to put the thing away, so we can explain why Theo is here with me. Obviously your parents don't see him as a threat, hell he isn't even standing right now, so if you so much as attempt to harm him, then you are the aggressive one. You will have harmed him when he isn't even up for a battle with you, and if you try, then you will fight me, and you will lose Ronald. Now you and Harry both put your wands away so we may explain our presence." She finished coldly.

The boys lowered their wands, and Harry put his away, but Ron refused and he kept it close at hand as he went to give Hermione a kiss, but was shocked when she pulled away before he was able to.

"No, you just pulled a wand before allowing me to explain, you do not get to kiss me right now." She snapped before she moved to sit next to Theo again as the rest took their seats around the table.

"No one gets to pull a wand at the table, next person to pull a wand will have it taken by me, and then you will be sent to your room without dinner." Molly said sternly. "Not to mention a stern talking to." she added and looked over the table at Ron who was pissed not only to have a Death Eater at the table but also to have his own girlfriend publicly brush him off.

Theo finally spoke, he had taken charge of explaining the situation while Hermione opted to just sit back and answer whatever questions may arise. She had to admit to herself, while she watched over the table at everyone her eyes landing on the fuming Ron, that she couldn't help but think of Draco, how he was so kind to her, bowed and kissed her hand even. And here was Ron a man who was supposed to trust her, and love her, be her boyfriend, and yet here he was, making a total mess of it all because of his own prejudices. All she could think of, was that the war was over, the light had won, Harry had killed Voldermort, but Ron was still stuck in the old ways of thinking. If Draco Malfoy could move on, and ask for them to look forward, then why couldn't Ron?

Hermione's thoughts were brought back when Theo moved and put a hand on hers as if he needed reassurance that she was still there, so she gave his hand a light squeeze as he finished speaking. Once he finished though, the outburst was from not only Ron, but Harry as well, and that made Hermione cringe.

"ENOUGH! I will not have yelling at my table. Ronald Weasley, you so much as try to utter a hex and I will hex you myself. Harry Potter I am ashamed of you, you of all people should trust in Hermione's judgement! She helped you survive so that the light may win the war, she was tortured protecting you, do you think she would have gone into this without thought? And just took it on a whim?" Molly shouted, while glaring at the two boys.

"Mum, he is a Death Eater, he killed, hurt, and who knows what other things he did while under the influence of Voldermort. Not to mention that, he is Malfoy's best friend, that git was one of the reasons Hermione had a bad time at Hogwarts." Ron said looking mad, and hurt.

"I can answer that myself Mrs. Weasley." Hermione said and stood up facing Ron. "Theo and I have talked since we found out the news. I have been staying with him at the Nott family Manor while we figured everything out and who to tell first and so on. We talked about the war and everything. He is my family now, and yes, our past was shaky but since the moment we found out we were siblings we have moved on. The war is over Ron, we ALL need to move past our prejudices that we had growing up. Yesterday Theo invited his friends over, and we talked. Malfoy believe it or not, apologized and I forgave him. That is what mature adults do. Sure we are about to go back to school to finish the year we missed, BUT we are all adults. If you cannot handle that, then I will be spending my time with Theo and the other Slytherin's because we all came to the same conclusion. The war is over, why can't we move on and deal with it like adults?" She said and looked around the table at all of them before she sat down next to Theo again.

Ron sputtered a few unintelligible things before he jumped up. "This is not over Death Eater" he hissed as he threw the back door open and stormed out. Harry looked at Hermione and sighed. "I am sorry I jumped to conclusions, I really am. Ron, he has been in a bad mood as he thought that you didn't want to spend time with him. He is hurting, but I think he will come around." He said and got up excusing himself and following Ron outside. The rest of the night went easily enough, or as easy as you could expect. They answered what questions they could to the remaining Weasley's before they excused themselves to head home. Hermione promised to see everyone on the train the following morning.

 **Hogwarts Express**

The next morning went by with a blur. Waking up she remembered that Tilly the house elf had somehow become hers, and she was making sure that she ate her breakfast as she helped Hermione get dressed and did her hair in soft waves that curled sleekly down her back.

Hermione remembered getting Tilly when she first came to the Manor, she had asked almost immediately if she was a free elf, to which Theo laughed and nodded. All the elves in the Manor were free and worked for a salary. He had no need or want to keep slaves. And they were still able to do the things that they wanted.

"Mistress Nott are you ready? Your brother is awaiting your presence in the sitting room so you may leave for the platform." Tilly said after a moment.

"Thank you Tilly, I will be right there." She said gently, and looked herself over one more time. She was in a grey jumper that had a low V-neck, her jeans fit her just right. She made sure that she looked good, they had announced this morning in the Daily Prophet she was now a Nott. Granted not the best timing in the world to do so, but at least it was out there. Taking a moment she prepared herself before she walked to the sitting room and was shocked when she saw two men standing there not just one.

"Hermione" The second one said and it sent shivers down her spine. It was the first time he had ever uttered her first name and it made her body react in ways that she was not expecting. "Draco" she said testing his name on her tongue as she said it and she had to admit that she rather liked it.

"Draco and I have always gone to the train together, I hope you don't feel it as an intrusion dear sister. After last night I fear it would be better to arrive in numbers then to arrive alone." Theo admitted and sighed gently. "Our trunks are already on the train, Tilly made sure of it before she helped you prepare this morning." He added before she could even ask where her things were.

"Well then, we better head out, I fear we may have a very long ride into school today." Hermione said and walked with them to the apparition point outside the wards. Taking her brothers hand was simple, but taking Draco's took a moment, before she reached out and held his hand, he held hers back as though it was perfectly normal. They all had the feeling of being sucked through their belly buttons and soon they were stood on the platform next to the gleaming red train. Letting go of her brothers hand first as he fixed his hair, she rolled her eyes at his self preening, but then she realized that she still held onto Draco's hand and she quickly let go, but not before she noticed the smirk on his face as he too ran a hand through his hair. "You both preen more than a woman." She said shaking her head and laughing.

The three made their way to the train, but not before they noticed the looks and stares, and even the odd whisper saying that she was the new Death Eater Princess. Hermione shook her head and rolled her eyes and headed on the train after pulling both Theo and Draco with her. "Not a battle we need right now." She explained when they both looked at her. "Let's get a compartment, maybe Harry and Ginny will want to join us."

"Did you ever break up with the Weasel?" Draco asked as he looked in a few compartments before he pulled his companions in an empty one. Their trunks ended up above their heads and were secured tightly.

"Not yet, she didn't get a chance too last night as he was too busy attempting to hex me, and hating me. He didn't even take the time to tell her good bye last night." Theo said, sitting on the bench across from his sister and Draco, with a small smirk on his face. He had noticed the way the two were being acting around eachother, and he also recalled many a conversation with Draco about 'if only Granger was a pure blood' well now she was. He was just curious as to how it would all play out. But he also knew that he would kill his own best friend if Hermione ended up hurt.

"Why? Do you plan on courting me Draco Malfoy?" Hermione teased and laughed a little as the compartment door opened to a very confused Neville Longbottom, and a dreamy looking Luna. Any reply that Draco may have had would have to wait.

"Is it true Hermione? Are you….?" Neville asked and Hermione nodded. "Yes, I am a Nott, we had it confirmed with the spell. Ron is pissed off somewhere, he refused to even consider that I am not going to change" she sighed.

"Well, he is probably afraid you will become a snake…. No offence" he added looking at both Draco and Theo who waved it off with a smile. "We are Snakes mate, it's how we were raised. Hermione is more than welcome to come join the Snake Den if being a lioness gets tiring." Draco replied, looking at Hermione before giving her a wink.

The blush on Hermione soon faded when she heard Blaise call from behind Neville. "Found them!" He moved inside the carriage pushing Theo's legs off the couch and taking a seat. "Longbottom, didn't expect to see you in here." Blaise said.

"Well if Hermione is alright with you lot, then so am I… Luna?" He asked his girlfriend who smiled serenely back at him.

"Mmm, they are a rather nice lot, they made sure I didn't get tortured too much while the school was under Snapes control. Draco made sure I had food when I was locked in his Dungeons… I approve" she said dreamily and sat next to Hermione, and Neville sat down next to her. Pansy was the next to enter. "You could have waited for me to catch up you git!" She snapped and smacked Blaise on the shoulder as she sat down on the other side of Theo.

Harry and Ginny were the next to find them. "I am glad you found the big compartment" Hermione said to Draco who chuckled and looked out the window. "Sorry about last night." Harry said to Hermione as Ginny sat down next to Blaise and then Harry next to her. "Did you get a chance to talk to Ronald?" Hermione asked. "No" Harry replied "he refused to talk, and even now he is off on his own."

"Probably heart broken or something… I did see Lavender earlier." Ginny added and then her face paled looking at Hermione. She had guessed that Hermione was going to break up with Ron, after all it was the right thing to do if she didn't want to be in the relationship anymore, but if Lavender made advances and Ron didn't stop her then that was still cheating.

"Don't." Draco said, catching Hermione's hand as she stood up. "I have to" she replied."He is either already shagging that stupid little slag, or he isn't. Either way the relationship is over before we reach Hogwarts."

"Well if this is what you want, then you will be going with backup." Theo said and stood up, Draco stood as well, thenBlaise, Pansy, Neville, Luna, Ginny, and Harry all stood after. Shaking her head she laughed. "Ok, but only two of you may come, not all of you. I do not need half the returning Eighth years coming with me." She said gently.

Gregory Goyle came in at that point. "That Weasel didn't take long moving on from Hermione. I am glad you got rid of him." He said shaking his head in disgust.

 **A/N:**

 **I am actively searching for a beta as we speak, so any mistakes are my own, and I know there are some.**

 **I know some things are Americanized because well I am American, I am working on making it sound more authentic.**

 **I know I know two chapters in one day?! Well my Muse is really happy apparently.**

 **Chapter 3 is currently being written as well. What can I say my muse is on a role! Who is gonna complain?**

 **We have a Wonderful Beta [updated 4/26/17]**

 **Up next: Hermione catches Ron, and Arriving at Hogwarts!**


	3. Catching and Letting Go

**Chapter 3: Catching and Letting go**

After Goyle walked in and told them that Ronald had moved on, Hermione felt her legs grow weak and she began to tip backwards. She had had a feeling that Ronald would turn and burn her, and she knew Lavender would be the one that he would give it all up for, because he did before. However, not to wait until they were at least separated was just horrible. Feeling hands on her waist she looked back to see Draco giving her a reassuring smile. "No matter what Princess you have us" he said and once he knew Hermione was on her feet again he slowly let her go.

"I am going to kill him!" Ginny said fuming.

"No don't Ginny please. I will allow two of you to escort me to find him as I said, but unless I am in danger by anyone other than Ron, then I expect you lot to let me handle it. He will be in for one hell of a shock when I am through with him." Hermione said and began to walk out of the compartment before stopping. "Ginny, be a dear and owl your mum and let her know Ron may end up in the hospital before the term even starts, she should be aware of your brothers… endeavors." She smirked and looked at the others. It was like a switch had been flipped, she was twisted almost. She was hurting like those who have been cheated on should be and she was pissed but she wasn't hurting like her heart was broken.

"Your sister is scary right now… almost pure Slytherin from her tone." Draco whispered to Theo as the two of them followed her out of the compartment and down the carriages. Hermione walked with her head held high, and sneered at anyone who said anything out of line. "Yes, very Slytherin…" Draco added watching her carefully.

It only took a few moments before the horrible voice of Lavender Brown could be heard. "Come on Won Won, we could find an empty lavatory". Hermione made a face of disgust as they neared where the voice could be heard. She turned to Theo and Draco and got the last push she needed to enter into the compartment where Lavender was straddling Ron's lap. She looked at Ron who she thought looked bored.

"Couldn't wait until we were broken up before you moved on to some slag? Honestly Ronald I thought you at least had some respect." Hermione hissed as she stood there, Draco was leaning against the door frame with his arms crossed and Theo was standing just inside the compartment behind Hermione. Ron stood up so fast that Lavender fell to the floor with a thump. Ron ignored her protests and turned towards Hermione. "Come on 'Mione, you didn't kiss me last night, you didn't stay at the Burrow at all, what was I supposed to think?" Ron snapped, but he still looked a bit embarrassed to be caught with another woman.

"Well for one, it really shouldn't have mattered where I stayed, you and I were supposed to be together. I am sorry that my news of finding out about my family upset you. That my biological family was not the muggles that raised me but a pureblood family. I am sorry if I didn't bend to your every whim while I was going through that transition. And two, honestly do you think I want to kiss you when you were attacking my brother? I would have kissed you last night before I left but you thought yourself too good to even tell me goodbye." Hermione was staring him down and didn't even blink when Lavender decided to step inbetween the two of them.

"Won Won has been telling me how you didn't fulfill his desires. So he came to me, and I will always give him what he desires. It is why he came to me in sixth year as well. He needed someone who could give him what he needs, not some stuck up know-it-all witch who won't even put out." Lavender said. Hermione smirked at the pair and shook her head before she reared back and punched Lavender in the mouth. Theo made to step in but Draco grabbed his shoulder and stopped him, and nodded at the three in the compartment, as if saying 'just watch'.

Hermione bent ever so slightly to keep eye contact with Lavender. "Don't worry dear, you can have Ronald all you want, I am done with him. And your right, I didn't put out for him, I can even give you a list of reasons why…" she said and stood up looking at Ron. She took a step towards him closing the distance. "I was keeping you alive, you and Harry both, making sure you were passing classes so your mum wouldn't have your hide for failing. Hmm, when Voldemort came around, I was making sure you didn't get killed, evenwhen you left us not caring if we died or not. Oh and shall I go on to say I let myself be tortured trying to keep you and Harry safe!" she snapped not even realizing her wand was now pointed into his chest. "Then the war ended and we decided to try, or as always I put forth the effort and you took the easy way out, thinking I would do everything for you. Then I had to handle personal matters, for once in the entire time that I have known you. I, Hermione Jean Nott" She watched him as he flinched at her name and it made her laugh a little snarky laugh. "Scared of my name now? I don't care. As I was saying, I had to take time to handle personal matters. It wasn't anything I needed help with other than from my brother, but you took it upon yourself to make it about you once again… reminds me of fourth year, when you had a fit over Harry being in the triwizard cup." Rolling her eyes she moved away from Ron.

"You are pathetic, I am actually sorry that I wasted time on a cheated bastard like you. How many times have you slept with her since we have been together? How many times have you snogged her secretly because I finally needed time to myself to handle things? I can't believe you ever truly cared for me Ronald, honestly, did you just want me as another notch on your bed post? To be able to say you got the war heroine in bed? The brains behind the Golden Trio? Well I am sorry, but that will never happen. I am also not sure that we will be friends either after this stunt that you pulled." Hermione said before turning her back to him and beginning to walk out. She felt a hand on her shoulder and was forced to turn around. She came face to face with a very pissed off Ronald Weasley. All she could do was smirk in his face, hanging around Theo and Draco had already rubbed off on her.

"Listen here you little swot… I will have you know that I have not done a damn thing with Lavender until today. And I have only snogged her, but pushed her off because I was waiting for you. Granted I do not have the best record with you, but I have not cheated on you, it was a kiss! I didn't fuck her!" Ron said gripping Hermione's arm so tight she was sure it would bruise. Taking a deep breath she moved just enough to get her arm out of his grip and glared him down. "A kiss to another woman is cheating no matter what! If you kissed your mum or Ginny on the cheek fine, hell even Lavender on the cheek as a greeting or something fine, like Harry does to me. But I know that is not what you did, so yes Ronald you did cheat, but I don't care. We are not some epic love story, we were never meant to be. So go shag who you wish and leave me the hell alone." She once again turned away only to be harshly turned back. This time she didn't let him speak she just smacked him hard across the face.

"You fucking bitch! How dare you slap me!" Ron ranted and moved into her personal space hands moved and gripped her shoulders roughly and before she even got her wand out Draco and Theo had both pushed him up against the compartment wall.

"I suggest you back the hell off, mate." Draco said looking at Ron. "You see, she is a pureblood, different rules, you're a pureblood so I am sure you know at least a few. One is respect, never harm a woman, and as you recall we never have." Draco said and Ron opened his mouth. "The only hex I ever did against her was one that gave her buckteeth, I never laid a hand on her otherwise. Besides she looks even better with the teeth she has now, if that is even possible." He added and winked at Hermione to try and get her to smile just a tad since currently she was shocked that her long time best friend had the balls to touch her in such a way.

Ron shut up thinking back about what honestly had happened. It was true he realized, Draco had attacked her verbally but that was it. Looking back towards Hermione he wanted to apologize for the many times that he had fucked up but honestly he didn't know where to start.

"Boys lets go." Hermione said and turned walking out and waiting at the door.

Draco let go first and headed out, his hand moved to the small of Hermione's back as she crossed her arms over her chest taking a deep breath. Now she was hurt, she was hurt because she had lost one of her best friends. Theo let go slowly and shook his head. "Well, now you can go be with that slag all you want." He said and turned, but Ron pulled Theo back and as he turned Ron's fist connected with Theo's jaw.

"Petrificus totalus" Hermione yelled, her wand pointing directly at Ron. She knew that Ron could hear her so she stalked over, and bent over him. "If you ever so much as lay one finger on my family again Ronald Weasley, I WILL make your life a living hell. If you want Lavender then so be it, but he is right she is a slag. She has slept with almost all the Gryffindor boys and Ravenclaw, she was working her way through Hufflepuff too. The only smart house was Slytherin, to my knowledge none of them would touch her! So I suggest you watch yourself." She said and left him there on the ground, next to Lavender who was still suffering from a bloody nose and lip.

They finally returned to the compartment where the others were waiting and she slumped into her seat next to Draco and leaned against him. Draco wasn't really sure what to do honestly but he allowed her to lean against him and he gently put an arm around her and let her think, or cry or whatever she needed to do. Everyone in the compartment looked at them wondering what the hell had happened and that is when Theo took charge. He retold the story of the confrontation while Hermione quietly sat next to Draco, taking deep calming breaths while she listened to her brother talking.

"That bastard… I will kill him I swear I will… He laid his hands on you! I sent mother an owl so I am sure he will get a howler for his actions at the very least" Ginny said fuming.

"I don't care honestly… I just want to get to school, get the meal over with and just go to bed. It has been a long and draining day already" Hermione said gently and relaxed into Draco's touch. She had no idea why she was so comforted by his touch but she was and at that moment she was not about to question it.

 **Hogwarts**

That evening when the first years where off on the boats riding across the lake to get to the front doors for the first time, the rest of them headed for the carriages. It was like any other year accept this time they all could see the thestrals that pulled the carriages to the front doors. Hermione shivered looking at them, thinking of all the death and blood she saw during the war, but when her eyes locked on Theo's and then to Draco's she sighed knowing they probably saw even more. Arriving at the front gates Professor McGonagall stood out infront of the doors, to greet the eighth year students.

"Welcome back students, now before I allow you entry I want to give you some information before the others. As you are all of age you will be treated as such. You will have no curfew, but please do not interrupt other students asthey still need to follow the rules. Weekends you may come and go as you please, you will be allowed into any common room, you may also sleep where you would like. Please be mindful that the other years are underage, and if you wish to date them you must get permission. Neville dear, do not fret Luna's father has already owled permission. Potter, Mr. Weasley did as well, although his was an open ended letter really, saying she could date whoever she wanted to as she survived a bloody war." McGonagall said and then waved her hand realizing she had got off track. "Back to the topic at hand, we are trying to promote inter house unity, so I ask you lot to please sit with other houses at meal times. I know it will be difficult, and for some nearly impossible to get past some prejudices, but I can assure you I will not take it lightly this year." She added looking pointedly at Ron who flushed beetroot red at that.

"I know Hermione is now a Nott and as such she should be treated no different, just because a name changes does not mean she does. But I fear that things will be rather difficult. I am looking at you all to set an example. If things get out of hand then you are allowed to charm younger students, NOT hex, only charm them. Though if it gets really out of hand, then come see me and we will handle it." She added before she looked at all of them.

Hermione was the first to nod, followed by everyone else and then they were allowed into the Great Hall. As Harry made his way over to Ginny, Neville moved to Ravenclaw to sit with Luna, a few others spread out as well, but Hermione made her way over to Slytherin table and a few younger students just moved well away from her and she shook her head. Theo and the other eighth year Slytherin's joined her, all of them with a smirk on their faces.

"You are very Slytherin dear sister, how you handled Weasel and Lavender on the train, and now just taking what you want. I am proud of you." Theo said and kissed her cheek. "You are welcome to sleep in the snake pit if it gets too much in the Lion den princess. We will make sure you have the password if you need to sneak in at night." Draco said and leaned forward on the table to watch McGonagall bringing in the first years. "Have you all noticed the way that Potter won't even touch the she-weasel?" Blaise whispered from across the table. Hermione looked over her shoulder spotting Harry and Ron and then Ginny. Ginny was sitting far away from Harry, and she tried to recall if they ever even touched or held hands on the train, or even last night at dinner. "If the body language says anything then I say they broke up… I will ask Ginny when I get a moment. If it's true, then Harry is a right git, she has been in love with him since she was a first year." Hermione spoke in a hushed tone.

"Potter and Weasel are a pair all on their own love, they would rather see women hurt then build them up and love them properly. You just need a pureblood love, Ginny as well. We were raised to respect women, handle them with care, to make sure thatthey are not going without. See for us, our needs are second to yours. That is why I am sure Theo and Draco wanted to murder the Weasel for saying he had needs that needed to be taken care of." Blaise explained while the sorting was going on. Clapping for everyone, he wasn't paying attention but he made it seem like he supported everyone.

"I know when I dated Viktor, even though we had a bit of a language barrier, he always made sure I was alright. I just thought that being a Weasley, a pureblood line that Ronald would be raised the same. It seems I can see the error in my ways. He could never keep up with his brothers. Look at George, he may be the jokester of the family but he still has more respect than Ron."

"That was your problem love, you assumed." Draco added. "Sure with how we were raised the Weasley's were blood traitors, so they were shunned in a way, but his older brothers are all respected. Bill is a curse breaker that I hired to handle the Manor. Charlie is a dragon keeper but they both respect women. Bill is married to Fleur, veela or not I am sure that Bill treats her needs and wants before his own. Percy I think is the prat's name," Hermione nodded in confirmation. "Even though he was always stuck up, I am sure he is the same. George is, otherwise Angelina Johnson would have hexed him to death by now." Draco explained. "Weasel, is the one who got the short straw. I am honestly shocked that that slag would even consider being with him. But then again, she doesn't have high standards.""But you all hated the Weasley's for so long." Hermione protested gently so that they would not disturb the sorting.

"We did, still do to a point, at least one out of the many Weasley's" Theo said joining in on the conversation. "See the first war they didn't side with the purebloods, our parents didn't enjoy that, so they were made out to be blood traitors. Second war came around and they were still blood traitors until the end. All because of you, you showed us all that it doesn't matter the blood of a person, but the heart and the magical ability. You are the brightest witch of our age. Granted now we could just go back in time and groom you to be a pureblood, high society, bitch, I mean witch." He said and winked at his sister. "But we won't because until three weeks ago we thought you were muggle born, and many a day we were sitting together talking about how we would approach you to apologize for our actions. Thankfully you became my sister and that became so much easier, but still. The Weasley's fought for good, and I am grateful they were able to keep you alive so that I may get to know my sister. The only one we will hate is that Weasel for hurting you. I still wish you would have let Draco or me hex him to bits though. "Theo finished and sighed.

Their conversation was soon cut off by the speech Professor McGonagall was giving. Hermione finally tuned in. "…Inner house unity, with that said if anyone wishes to move tables please do so now so we may begin our feast."

After a pause Ginny was the first one to get up, she walked over and sat next to Blaise and gave them a weak smile. Hermione reached over and held the girls hand for a moment. A few others moved tables and then the food appeared. "Do I need to hex Harry as well?" Hermione finally spokebreaking the awkward silence.

 **A/N:**

 **I know I know 3 chapters?! My Muse is alive and well. But sadly I am getting sleepy.**

 **But tomorrow is a new day, I am thinking Chapter 4 will be up tomorrow, this weekend I am not sure how many Chapters if any will be up, but next week I will be back at it.**

 **My muse has a few things already planned out so I know for sure it will be at least 15 chapters long but I am betting much longer since we are on Chapter 3 and not even though the first feast!**

 **So there was a little fluff! Not much but we can't get them moving too fast, but I do love Hermione when she turns off all emotion all except her snark. She is a force.**

 **I know mistakes! I am so sorry, still looking for a Beta!**

 **Reviews are heaven! And make me giddy! Thank you for those who have reviewed, followed and favorite so far!**

 **We have a Wonderful Beta [updated 4/26/17]**

 **Now what is next: What happened with Harry? Also where will they sleep?**


	4. Decisions

**Chapter 4: Decisions**

Hermione looked at Ginny and gave the girl a sympathetic look. She looked broken, as though Harry had ripped her heart out and stomped on it. Holding the girls hand she watched as Blaise gently put a hand on her back and started to rub it in small circles, trying to comfort her.

"We have been apart for over a week now. He broke up with me in a bloody letter, didn't have the balls to come to my face and he was across the way in Ron's room!" Ginny exclaimed. "I literally woke up to a note on my best side table, saying how he wishes we can remain friends, but he doesn't feel as though we would work out long term. I can give him a bit of credit though, I agree that we were not working long term, but he could have at least had the decency to tell me to my face! But no he went and had to act as though he was two, though I am sure most two year olds would have better manners, and respect then he did." The red headed witch huffed and crossed her arms over her chest in defeat.

Blaise put his arm over her shoulders and smiled sweetly to her. "As I was telling Hermione, not ten minutes ago, you both need to be dating pureblood men. You both deserve so much better then what you have been getting from Weasel and Scarhead. And yes I do realize that we have moved on from how we were when we were younger, BUT, they both treated you unfairly and deserve the nicknames they earned in their younger years." Blaise explained.

Ginny looked over at Hermione who sat there shrugging for a moment. Honestly, both witches were at a loss for words. They had both been in dead end relationships that were forced because of the war, they had jumped into the relationships because they feared being alone, or that no one would want them with the scars they held. The scars from the war were always there now. Hermione had mental and physical scars, that she expected Ron to understand and stand with her for, but he was nothing but a selfish prat, so their relationship was doomed from the start. Ginny loved Harry since the moment they had met, they were supposed to be the one true love story that came from the war, but both Ginny and Harry also had scars, Ginny was emotionally tormented, while Harry was the most screwed up of the light side because he had got to share the connection with noseless himself. Honestly that was a failed relationship before it began, Harry was too immature at this point still, which Hermione couldn't really blame him for, he had lost almost his entire childhood to a messed up family, then to Voldemort. In reality however, it still didn't excuse his behavior to Ginny, she never did anything against him, but he didn't appreciate her. Ginny deserved so much more, and so did Hermione.

"So you want us to date one of you lot?"Ginny asked and thenshook her head. "You do realize that most of the pureblood families are here in Slytherin house"."And that is what makes the Snake Pit so welcoming love; we are pureblood, which means we were raised with proper values when it comes to women. Take what happened today with Weasel, none of us would ever lay a finger against a woman to harm them, especially not when we were supposed to be in a relationship with them. Also we don't cheat, it is rather distasteful. And dating is a term, it could be called dating but we would court you, there is a difference." Blaise went on explaining.

"And you expect us, who have just recently gotten out of failed relationships to jump into bed, so to speak with you?" Hermione asked, she was ignoring her meal at this point rather interested in learning more about pureblood courting.

"Well as much as I would love to get Ginny in my bed" Blaise winked at Ginny "But no, we would never force you ladies into anything, especially not so soon. But you are both welcome in the snake pit at any time, we can talk to McGonagall about letting you sleep in there as well, Ginny too if you ever feel inclined." Blaise spoke as he was gently letting his fingers draw circles on Ginny's shoulder as she relaxed into him, but she turned into him slightly trying to hide her deep blush.

"If Harry and Ron are both acting like thisthen I am sureNeville is staying with Luna. It may not be a bad thought to talk to the Headmistress and ask for permission. I was planning on spending time in Slytherin anyway. As horrible as our past was, they are not all that bad." Hermione spoke forgetting who was sitting around her. "Not all that bad?" Pansy scoffed, faking offence. "Well you are the worst." Hermione teased the woman. "That's better." Pansy smiled at her, tilting her pumpkin juice in a small salute before taking a drink. "Dear sister, why must you feed her ego?" Theo sighed rubbing his hand over his face. "Not feeding her ego, empowering a women is the better term. Besides Pansy is a bitch with the best of them, and in most cases she is the worst, because unlike you boys, she will strike back, man or woman." Hermione stated matter-of-factly. "That is true, but still, don't feed her ego." Theo pleaded, ignoring the glare he was getting from Pansy.

"Ok so I am a bit pissed that you kept this relationship from me for so long, I had no idea you could be so funny." Ginny said looking between Hermione and Theodore. "Well he and I have been bantering since we found out, with the rest of them it is rather new. Theo told them the news the day before yesterday."

"You and Draco seem comfortable, don't think I didn't see his hands on your waist in the compartment this morning before you went to face Ron." Ginny smirked at Hermione. Draco almost choked on his food, as Hermione just shook her head and laughed. "I was steadying her, I didn't want her to fall before she got a chance to give Weasel a taste of what I encountered in third year." Draco explained, trying to hide his discomfort a little by drinking down his goblet of pumpkin juice. "Steady? Mm, if your hands were just a bit lower it would have been considered copping a feel." Blaise joked as he put a pastry in his mouth.

"Honestly you boys are insane, you always seemed so tense, and well, like you had your quidditch brooms shoved so far up your arse's most of the time." Ginny giggled as she felt herself looked up to meet the eyes of Harry, who looked pissed that she was sitting with the Slytherins and that she was curled into Blaise's side. "We have an audience it seems."

Hermione looked behind her, as did Theo and Draco before the later two smirked and turned back. "Let them stare, we could give them a show if you wish, make them rather pissed. Which, in my experience is quite enjoyable." Draco offered and smiled before Hermione or Ginny could ask, both of their faces asked the question _'How do you suggest that?'_ and so Draco explained. "Blaise is already off to a good start and Ginny you are a natural. Just do what is natural, flirt, maybe a kiss on the cheek or two. Make a show that your relationship ending didn't hurt you as much as it really did. As for you Hermione, I am going to put my arm around you, and you will laugh as though I have said the funniest thing, and make it seem as though we are getting on like we are starting to date. Both Weasel and Scar Head will take it as a sign of defiance and most likely feel as if you have both turned on them, which you slightly have for their ill behaviour"."Well for the way they have been acting, I say let's do it, consequences be damned." Hermione spoke and smiled at Draco.

"Wait, who are you and what did you do to Hermione Granger, I mean Nott?" Ginny asked raising an eyebrow at her friend. "This is the same witch who study's different methods of studying, and then judges the best way so that you can cut back on your time per class, to be able to fit more in." Hermione blushed and turned a little. "I am capable of just going with the flow, especially if it means that both your brother and Harry suffer. They both deserve it for the stunts they have pulled."

With that Draco casually put his arm around Hermione shoulders, Blaise and Ginny started to have a conversation about quidditch which came naturally to the pair and Theo was talking between each couple, trying to keep up until Pansy got his attention.

"I think Pansy may fancy my brother." Hermione whispered into the shell of Draco's ear. His body shivered in delight and it made him wonder just how much of an effect the witch was going to have on him this year. "They have each fancied eachother for at least the last two years, but neither will tell the other. Theo, because like you Princess, he is a bookworm and is more into his studies. Pansy because she is too proud, and besides, she wishes the man to make the first move" came Draco's reply in a hushed tone. "So basically they are both hard headed?" Hermione realized. "You could come to that conclusion, yes" Draco replied.

Hermione's neck snapped around behind her so fast she feared she that gave herself whiplash when she heard Harry scream "No!" Following his line of sight she turned to see that Ginny had given Blaise a kiss on his cheek that seemed to have lingered a few seconds too long. Shaking her head, Hermione turned her attention back to Draco, ignoring her two currently former best friends. Maybe at one point they would return to good standings, but as it was, it may not happen. "He is over reacting" Hermione whispered. "He is Scar Head Princess, he thinks he rules the world just because he killed old noseless." Draco whispered as he buried his head into her hair inhaling her scent. The feeling made Hermione giggle which brought on another shout, this time though it was much more vulgar.

"You Bitch!" Ronald yelled. Hermione turned and raised her brow seeing if it was directed at her. "You refused to be with me, but you will be with some Death Eater scum?!" Ron shouted and Hermione closed her eyes, tilting her head up to the magical ceiling and gathering her patience and her strength for round two with him. "Honestly Ronald, you cheated on me. Or do you not remember a few hours ago when you had Miss Brown there grinding on your lap on the train? I am not your property, you cannot tell me who I can and cannot date. And if I wish to date, or in this case court Draco then that is between him and me. My decisions have nothing to do with you, you lost that right when you decided to choose your selfish ways rather than be understanding when I needed you to be." She said calmly, never raising her voice, and her face was blank showing no emotion.

"So you are going to just become a Death Eaters whore instead! And drag my sister with you." He said standing with his wand pointed at Hermione. But before she could say a word, both Theo and Draco were standing and hadstalked over to Ron.

Professor McGonagall stood but didn't say a word. The students involved had been in a war, so she thought they should be able to handle this lovers spat on their own without her having to get involved. Though she did keep watch because she didn't need this spat to end up in the third wizarding war.

"Weasel you really don't know when to quit. Hermione was kind to you on the train, she could have hexed your bits off for being a lying cheat AND catching you in the act. But even with you disrespecting her, calling her names, treating her like trash, she didn't do much to you." Theo began. "Sure she spelled you, so what? You were petrified for a few hours, and your… fuck buddy there, was bloodied up a bit for getting in the way, but you are ok" Draco added putting his hands in his pockets. Both men seemed calm, a little too calm.

"Now" Theo added "she was just talking to Draco, enjoying his company. If you haven't realized it they actually have things in common, like common goals and aspirations. He was comforting her, and she was relaxing into the snake pit. As for your sister, she and Blaise get on just fine. She, like my sister, have come to the Slytherin table willingly."

"As for being with a Death Eater, Hermione is her own person. Who she chooses to be with is her own decision as she already stated. Even though I have not had the pleasure to spend copious amounts of time with her, I can assure you she is no whore, if I am recalling correctly you already have the whore by your side Weasel." Draco sneered.

"I suggest that you watch what you say, or you may find yourself sick and having to be sent to St. Mungo's." Theo added looking down and picking at an invisible piece of lint on his robes. "Did you just threaten me?" Ronald gasped, his hand with his wand shaking. "No, see Slytherin's never make a threat, just a promise." Draco explained with a sickening smirk.

Hermione stood between the two boys now, sliding her arm to hook into Draco's, before she turned her attention to Ron. "See, if you can't tell Ronald, they have changed. Their wands are not drawn, they have not even truly insulted you. Whereas you have verbally attacked me, and threatened me with your wand. You have no class, I am shocked that even you are being so stupid as to stand in the middle of the Great Hall during our first feast and pull this stunt". Shaking her head she sighed. "Come on Draco, let's go back and you can tell me where you want to take me this weekend." At that sentence Ron sent off a hex, but Hermione quickly threw up a wandless shield making the Hex bounce right back at him, hitting him in the chest. Ron went flying back and hit the floor with a thud.

"Honestly Ronald, I have perfected many spells without my wand, did you really think you could hex me? You really are dim." Hermione scoffed and turned her back on him. Draco turned and smirked accompanying Hermione back to the Slytherin table. Theo clicked his tongue and looked over at Harry. "You and your friend need lessons in dealing with women, mate. Breaking up over a parchment? When you were staying with her? That is just classless, tasteless, and downright rude. At least with Blaise she will have someone who will treat her properly."

Before Harry could reply, Theo went back to the table and sat down. "Since when is Draco taking you out dear sister?" "Since I decided standing there that I may as well get to know him. He is your best friend, and he has been nothing but kind to me since he has found out. So going out this weekend would give us a chance to have one on one time." Hermione explained.

Behind them Ron was carted off to the hospital wing, with Lavender Brown sobbing and calling for her 'Won Won'. Draco smirked and moved draping his arm back over Hermione's shoulders. "It would be my pleasure to take you to hogsmead this weekend. "

Hermione looked up with a start seeing Blaise and Ginny sitting back down, not even realizing they had left the table. "We talked to McGonagall and with the recent events, she thinks that it would be best if we all slept in the Slytherin Common Room. She is also going to put up a ward to ban Harry and Ron from it as well. We don't want them trying to get in at night when we are all sleeping." Ginny explained. "Yes, I was thinking we should sleep in the dungeons myself. I don't think the tower will be very welcoming anymore." Hermione breathed with a sigh.

 **A/N:**

 **Sorry it is late! Well it is still the 21st, but late in the day.**

 **Anyway, my muse just doesn't like Ron, I don't know why, but it works with the story. Harry is a quiet character so far, I wonder if that will make a turn later?**

 **So Hermione and Ginny are sleeping in the Snake pit! Blaise is such a fun character, he is so open, and carefree!**

 **And can we say Dramione Fluff? Not much, but just a bit.**

 **We have a Wonderful Beta [updated 4/26/17]**

 **Up next: The girls first night in the Snake Pit.**


	5. Good girl gone bad pt 1

**Chapter 5: Good girl gone bad**

The feast had just about ended when Professor McGonagall stood up again. She called for the house prefects and then dismissed the first years. After the first years were out of the Great Hall, she turned her attention back to the remaining students.

"Would the following please stay seated until the rest of the students have left the Great Hall." She spoke and then began to list the students she wanted to speak with. "Draco Malfoy, Theodore Nott, Hermione Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini, Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood." With that the rest of the students left the Great Hall, murmurs were heard wondering what the select few would be told, there were a few snickers, and even a few congratulation's or support for both Hermione and Ginny. Hermione looked at her headmistress with concern, she wracked her brain trying to figure out if they had done something that would causethem to be held back. She thought that maybe her display of power over Ron would have caused herself problems, but not the others on the list.

"Stop thinking so hard Princess, it will give you worry lines. " Draco mused. The look Hermione gave him made him and Blaise both break out laughing. "I will not get worry lines! If I was going to get them I would already have them." She didn't want to mention that the war had had her so worried from such a young age that it was rather shocking that the only physical issue she had on her body was the mudblood scar that was on her arm, and not a million wrinkles all over her face!

The entire Great Hall was finally empty except for the select few that had been asked to remain. "Please gather here." McGonagall said pointing to a spot infront of her. The sound of the students moving to the front of the hall had echoed off the walls. Neville stood at the back with Luna standing infront of him, his hands had moved to her waist holding her close to him. Theo stood behind Pansy as Hermione took the spot in front of Draco, whose hands had moved to her waist as well. Draco didn't want to break the connection with the witch and she wasn't pushing him off either, so he stood quietly behind her, gently resting his hands. Blaise stood to the side with his arm around Ginny's waist as she leaned into him. They really were a match made in heaven, and Hermione was sure Ginny had always fancied Blaise but with the prejudices of the previous years, nothing could have happened until now.

"I asked you select few to stay behind so that I may speak with you. Mr. Longbottom and Miss Lovegood have expressed their desire to support Miss Nott and Miss Weasley, and have asked if they may reside with you. This is slightly unorthodox to say the least, since technically two of you are underage, but after seeing the disgraceful display that Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter put on today then I think it would be best if you all stayed in the same residence. Now as such, we cannot have you all in the normal Slytherin Common Room there is simply just not enough space, but the solution is rather simple." McGonagall paused the students looked at her with curiousness in their eyes. "The Castle has already made a separate Common Room in the dungeons for you. As you are all of age, or have had parental permission, there will be no wards keeping the opposite gender out of sleeping areas, but I must remind you that you are here to finish your schooling."

Hermione was the first to speak. "So we will get a separate Common Room? Would we be changing houses?" McGonagall smiled"No dear girl, this would be a combination of the houses. I was simply going to put a ward in the Slytherin Common room to keep Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley out, but seeing as more of you wish to band together then I believe it is just wiser if we move you all to another Common Room. Now all the rules still apply, you may still go to the other Common Rooms, but the only change is that noone else is allowed into yours." She explained. They all looked at each, no one said anything but they all seemed rather pleased. "The password is imperium. Your things have been moved already, so off you go, your timetables will be placed on your bed before you get there." Ushering them ahead of her and out of the Great Hall the group of students then walked to their new Common Room.

 **The Dungeon Common Room**

Hermione was the first to walk in after the password was said. Draco followed second, then Pansy and Theo, Blaise and Ginny came in with Neville and Luna coming in last."I have one question, why the bloody hell am I here?" Pansy asked, tilting her head and looked at them. "To even the number of men and women?" Luna spoke and smiled at Neville, happy to be able to be close to him without worry anymore.

"I think because you are close with both Draco, Theo and Blaise. Daphne is sleeping with her sister now, and you don't get on with Goyle that well, so honestly it is smart for you to be here. That way you would not be alone in the Slytherin Common Room." Ginny spoke up as she moved to sit on one of the couches and Blaise dropped down next to her. "How about we all sit and chat a bit?" Theo offered as he took a seat by the fire. "Honestly Theo, chatting? That is a bit boring… We have a Common Room all to ourselves, and you want to chat?" Blaise shook his head chuckling.

"And what pray tell do you wish to do? Drink and play a game of Truth or Dare or something?" Hermione said, sitting on the couch across from Ginny and Draco joined her. Pansy sat next to Theo with a sigh, and Neville and Luna took up the love seat. "Well we could yes, or play strip poker." Blaise winked at Ginny who blushed and shook her head.

"Maybe a game of truth or dare would be rather fun. It would mean we could get to know eachother better as well as have fun. After the war, I believe we all need that." Ginny admitted.

"That's true, but where would we get the fire whiskey?" Hermione asked, looking over at Draco as he let out a chuckle. Theo just smirked and shook his head. "Oh the things you need to learn dear sister. We get our Firewhiskey delivered by our elves. I am sure that they will be more than happy to bring plenty." Theo said and with that he called for his house elf who happily obliged and brought two bottles of fire whiskey to start off with.

"So are we playing truth or dare?" Ginny asked. "That would seem so, I don't mind but what are the limits?" Neville asked. "I would say we can ask anything, what's the point of the game if not to test limits? But when it comes to dares, let's keep it clean." Blaise suggested. "Clean?" Pansy spoke with her head leaning into Theo almost as if she didn't realize that she was doing it.

"Clean as in no sex, no physical harm, no forcing anyone to do anything they really don't want to. None of us besides Neville and Luna are courting so we really shouldn't do much in the sexual nature but questions about it are welcome. Also we are able to decline if it is really something bazaar." Blaise explained. "We can decline to answer a truth and be forced to have a dare, and vice versa"

"Don't you feel that truth and dare is a child's game?" Luna spoke tentatively.

"It is, and it is repeated numerous times, so could play something else, but at least this would loosen us up and let us get to know one another." Draco finally spoke as he slung an arm on the back of the couch behind Hermione. "So basically get us drunk and have us tell you our darkest secrets?" Ginny asked looking at Blaise as if she was challenging him. "Oh little red, if I wanted to know your darkest secrets I know many ways to get you to divulge such information." Blaise spoke with a wink.

"Alright alright, so we are getting drunk, which honestly I think we could all use after today." Hermione paused and took a sip of her fire whiskey. Even though she rarely drank before, after being with Theo for three weeks she had gotten a taste of it and now thoroughly enjoyed it. "And we are playing Truth or Dare or not? Who starts?"

"You should 'Mione, since you suggested it." Neville smiled as he held Luna close and they both sipped their fire whiskey.

"Alright how about if we ask our truth question and wait until everyone has answered and then if those who don't wish to tell the truth, we then tell them the dare?" Hermione suggested and with a round of nods of agreement she thought for a moment before she asked the first question. "If you could spend one day as the opposite gender what would you do all day?"

Neville thought for a moment and then shrugged. "Honestly probably feel myself all day, I always wondered what it was like to have tits."

Luna smacked his arm playfully then shook her head before she answered. "Even though I never thought Neville would speak like that, I have to agree, I would want to know how much stamina I had…" and with a blush she took a long drink of her firewhiskey.

"Well now Luna is a little minx…. Good on you Neville." Blaise said and toasted the man before he answered. "Well I would see what felt good when I touched my slick folds, but on top of that I would see how many guys I could get to want me." "You have no filter." Ginny spoke astonished. "Never love, though I may not have a filter on my mouth, I am a gentleman." Blaise expressed. "Now your turn, if you had a willy between your legs for a day what would you do?"

Ginny smirked and leaned up whispering something into Blaise's ear that made him choke on his firewhiskey, before she settled back and pondered for a moment. "Like Blaise I guess, I would want to stroke myself, probably all day, and possibly find someone to shag, feel what a man feels when he sinks in." Ginny said looking at Hermione whose jaw had dropped in disbelief.

"Dear sister, you may have wanted to start with a safer topic… You do realize that you are in a room consisted mainly of snakes." Theo reminded her and laughed. "Though it seems the Raven and the Lions are just as naughty." Pansy added. Theo nodded in agreement to Pansy before he answered. "If I was a women for the day, I would find a guy to shag all day. Though if we all did a body switch the same day I would pick Pansy as my partner." He said with a wink at the witch.

Pansy smiled up at Theo before she spoke. "If we had a body switch the same day, I would pick you too Theo." and then with a cough from Hermione, Pansy quickly snapped out of it. "But I agree with Ginny, I would probably wank all day or go find a girl to shag."

Draco was next to answer. "Well I guess you asked a good question, no one wanted the dare" he said and then thought. "I would probably get some of those muggle toys, the ones that look like cocks, and try them out all day." He shrugged. Hermione laughed shaking her head a bit, but she too answered even though she didn't need too. "There is a thing called a flesh light in the muggle world. Looks like a vagina, I think I would try that out and then shag a real girl and compare." Theo burst out laughing, almost spilling his drink, and the others started to chuckle before Draco spoke. "You would compare notes for something like that. Makes me wonder if you compare notes for sexual partners as well."Hermione blushed and then sighed a little. "Well if you are fucking a piece of plastic I am sure that it won't feel as good or as real as having the real thing. But they say it is close so I would want to know firsthand how close." She explained.

"I could always tell you" Blaise offered and received a smack from Ginny. "What little red? It's not like I will be trying to get shagged any time soon since I plan on courting you when you feel ready." He openly admitted which made Ginny blush and look at him before her mouth made an 'O'.

"Alright, back to the game." Theo interrupted and pointed at Draco. "Your turn."

"What is it that your friends or peers think of you that isn't true?" Draco asked and turned to look at Hermione. With a sigh she ran a hand down her face and took a long drink before she spoke. "Most think I am a virgin… but between fifth and sixth year Viktor came to visit me for a week. He was my first." She admitted and Ginny threw a pillow at her. "Why didn't you tell me?!" The red head fumed.

"Because I felt like it was a mistake. Life wasn't how it should have been, and honestly I regret it. My first should have been special with someone I actually saw for more than just a few days. With Viktor, well he is a wonderful friend, but that's it, a friend…" she explained. "With the war about to start, I thought I would die, and I made a stupid choice and told him I didn't wish to die a virgin, it was a casual fling, no emotion."

"Wait you weren't doing Weasel?" Theo asked and the look from his sister made him laugh and then apologize. "Sorry I had to ask… if you had I would have had to put you in St. Mungo's to get your head examined." Draco however just looked at her as she spoke taking it in and then smirked. She regretted having sex with Krum he mused, if he ever got so lucky to bed the witch he would make sure he left her begging for more, with no regrets.

Neville cleared his throat and spoke up. "A lot of people think I was sorted wrong." He admitted and then shrugged. "But I think after the war I proved even to myself that I am brave and courageous enough to be in Gryffindor." Luna wrapped her arms around Neville and kissed his cheek. "You are brave." She murmured in his ear before she turned to the group. "People call me Loony Lovegood because they think that certain things I believe in don't exist. Just because you can't see it doesn't mean it doesn't appear to me. Just like the thestrals that pull the carriages. Most students couldn't see them until this year." She pointed out.

Blaise watched and listened, nodding to the answers and then it was his turn. "Most think I am a man whore…" he said and then laughed at Ginny's face. "It is alright love, having no filter makes it hard for people to believe otherwise, but in reality I have only had three partners." Taking a drink of the firewhiskey he then moved to serve everyone another round.

"Everyone thinks I only ever fancied Harry since my first year. But I have fancied him and one other." Ginny said and shrugged. She wasn't about to divulge any more information on the topic though, not unless it was a question later which she was sure of.

"People think I am just a bitch." Pansy began and thanked Blaise for the refill of her drink. "Which is true, I am, but I am also smart and I love children. Most people don't notice it but I am the one who helps all the first years get used to classes and things for the first few weeks."

Theo smiled and nodded at the girl he had his arm around and then he spoke. "People think I am just one of Draco's lackeys, but I am a book worm like you dear sister. I just didn't push as much as you did in school because I didn't want to."

Draco was last and he answered. "Everyone thought or still does that I am nothing more than a Death Eaters son, the Slytherin Prince. But I am human, I tried to protect you Princess even if my ways were fucked up." He said and looked at Hermione who looked at him curiously, but he didn't elaborate. She glanced at Theo who was agreeing with what he said and nodding as well.

Theo looked around sighing for a moment before he called for Tilly. "Hello Tilly, would you be a dear and get two more bottles of fire whiskey and maybe a few trays of food, we will be having a long night…" he asked the elf. "Of course Master Theo" Tilly answered, excited to please and with a pop she was gone. Only seconds later there was food trays on the tables and more fire whiskey ready to be served. "Thank you Tilly." Theo and Hermione both said in unison which caused a chuckle from some of the others.

"Alright my turn, what is your darkest fear?" Theo asked, sipping his whiskey and taking a pastry from the tray and beginning to munch. Draco sighed and closed his eyes, contemplating answering or taking a dare. "Honestly? My darkest fear is that noseless will rise again." He finally said and shivered before he slid the arm he had on the couch around Hermione as she turned to comfort him.

"Mine is the same one from my nightmares. Bellatrix isn't dead and she comes back to torture me again. Or she lets Greyback have me." Hermione said barely loud enough for everyone to hear, her voice weak, Draco wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to his chest. He remembered when his aunt had tortured her and all he had wanted to do was to stop her, but he knew deep down that he couldn't have otherwise they would both have died that night.

Neville shook his head not wanting to answer. "Dare" he said. Luna looked at everyone and then to Neville. "My darkest fear is never being able to touch Neville again." Anyone looking at the pair could tell they were deeply in love and if they were ever apart then it would just kill them both.

"My darkest fear, just like Hermione plays in my head, in my nightmares. It was when I was forced to torture students. I hated it, if I ever had to do it again I may as well turn my wand on myself." Blaise admitted quietly and he hung his head, hating himself for all that he had been forced to do before. Ginny wrapped her arms around his middle and laid her head on his chest. "Dare." She said simply, her mind refused to think of her fear, because now with the recent turn of events it had changed and it scared her to admit it.

Pansy agreed with both Ginny and Neville "Dare." Theo wrapped his arm around Pansy as he finished his pastry and then looked at everyone before his eyes turned to his sister. "My darkest fear changed three weeks ago. Now it is losing my only good family." Hermione smiled at him softly but didn't speak, it was also a fear of hers.

"Alright now onto the dare's. " Theo said with a smirk.

 **A/N: Yes I know Truth or Dare isn't all that exciting, but it will bring about Character Development!**

 **They are all so cute! Blaise is so fun without a filter.**

 **Also happy news we have a BETA!**

 **So she has the first 4 chapters now, so once she has had the time to go through them I will update them.**

 **I wasn't planning on making the Truth or Dare two chapters, BUT I have to admit the questions were interesting, and Hermione has regrets?!**

 **We have a Wonderful Beta [updated 4/27/17]**

 **As for what is next. We have to have some dares for sure, and we get some classes!**

 **Reviews are my Muses heaven.**


	6. Good Girl Gone Bad pt2

**Chapter 6: Good Girl Gone Bad [part 2]**

Theo stood up and walkedaround the room, sipping from his fire whiskey as he thought about a dare for the few involved. He stopped and turned to look at them. "I dare you three to kiss the person in this room that you find the most attractive." he mused. He knew that Neville would go for Luna, they were dating after all, Ginny was a bit of a tossup and Pansy had a thing for Draco growing up so he didn't know who the girls would pick.

Neville smirked as he turned to Luna and captured her lips in a romantic and breathtaking kiss. After their lips separated their foreheads touched and they lost themselves in each other's gaze. Ginny turned away from the couple and went to survey the room, she knew who was the most attractive, but she wanted him to stew on it for a moment before she turned and her lips crashed down on Blaise's for a very intense kiss. Blaise was shocked to say the least, but as soon as his lips touched hers it was if they were in a dance. His hands moved up to the back of her neck and curled into her hair before they could hear someone reminding them they were in a room full of people.

"Not how I imagined our first kiss Little Red, but that was fantastic." Blaise smiled, moving his arm back around her shoulders and kissing her cheek gently before he sipped his fire whiskey.

Pansy wasn't as bold as Ginny, in fact she looked down right shy. She gathered her courage and turned grabbing Theo's face, since he was looking over at Draco and Hermione, and turned it towards her before she kissed him deeply. It was a very short kiss but it still left him breathless. "Bloody hell" was all he mumbled before he smirked and kissed her again, no dare provoking his actions. His hand moved to the nape of her neck and held her close to him. He couldn't get enough of the taste of her lips.

"Theodore…" Hermione spoke.

And with the sound of her voice the kiss broke, Theo turned and smirked at his sister. "Yes dear sister?" he asked. "Nothing, its just Pansy's turn." She smiled sweetly.

Draco shook his head thinking how Slytherin the girl in his arms could be. Even something as simple as that made him wonder just how wrong the sorting hat had been when it sorted her first year.

Pansy looked around as she cuddled into Theo's side; she smirked when she thought of the question. "Has anyone ever walked in on you naked, or having sex, if so what happened?" Pansy asked and looked up at Theo.

"Blaise walked in when I was in bed with Daphne fifth year." Theo said and shrugged. "Told me to hurry up, or we would be late to class, Daphne was furious, I just shook my head." Blaise concurred and laughed. "Daphne ran out not long after, though in my defense you never put the tie on the door, which was the rule." Blaise reminded his friend. Theo nodded and laughed, "Yeah well, I can't say it wasn't the last time, but Blaise has seen my ass more times than I care to recall." "You and I both" Blaise mumbled.

"Alright my turn." Draco said getting off the topic of Theo's ass. "Snape walked in on me once. He came over to my house before the war. Came to my room to speak with me, and didn't knock. The girl my mother wanted me to court was well, let's just say she attempted to hex my god father and failed miserably." He said laughing. "I have never seen her again." Draco shrugged.

Hermione looked at Draco wondering just how many partners he had had, and as if he could read her mind he bent down and whispered into her ear. "I am no worse than Zabini Princess. I've only had three partners, and the one I just spoke of, came onto me after I was drunk off my arse."

"My sister is too much of a good girl to be walked in on." Theo chuckled.

"I am not!" Hermione snapped and threw a pillow at her brother's head.

"So you have been walked in on?" Neville asked raising his eye brow.

"I was with Viktor, in a very… interesting position to say the least; we were in the pool house at my parents' home. And well, my neighbor who I grew up with walked in on us… It was horrible, Viktor almost dropped me because he was shocked, my neighbor just watched before asking if he could join, or have a turn of his own…" she said and looked up at the ceiling. "Did I mention I regretted that entire week?" she said blowing out a long breath, before she sat up again downing her entire glass of fire whiskey as though it was a shot.

Neville looked around and sighed. "The first time Luna and I were together, her father walked in on us… Mumbled something then walked off as though we weren't naked in bed."

Luna nodded. "That was the only time for me too, though father always knew I would be active in my sexual fantasies, so after wards he did tell me to make sure I always used contraceptive charms, and to make sure that Neville meant something to me."

"You two are an odd couple." Blaise mused and then thought. "I have been walked in on, by both Theo and Drake. In the Quidditch pitch showers. I was with Padma." He said and sighed. "We were secretly dating for about six months before we got caught, and the moment that these two walked in she broke up with me and said never again."

"So you still want her?" Ginny asked a little taken back.

"No Little Red, I want you." He smirked and kissed her forehead.

"Mum walked in on me and Harry two weeks ago…" Ginny spoke mumbling saying it was the worst sex of her life. "She blew up yelling at Harry, and told me to make better choices."

Hermione laughed and shook her head before she spoke. "Your mum knew before you did… she knew Harry wouldn't be it for you."

"Yea, you are probably right, mum never planned out our wedding like when Bill and Fleur started to date." Ginny pondered.

Pansy spoke up while there was a quiet. "Daphne walked in on me with one of those Muggle toys that Draco was talking about earlier." And Theo was now very interested in this. "She got it for me as a gag gift… it was after Draco and I broke up. I was lonely, and well it felt good to have that release. The toy was surprisingly realistic. Anyway, she walked in then blushed and walked right back out. Not much really happened. "She admitted.

Ginny laughed then got up to refresh all the drinks before it was her turn to ask a truth. "What is your biggest regret?" She asked sitting back down next to Blaise.

"Dare." Pansy said and cuddled into Theo's side. Her thoughts strayed for a moment before she sighed, she had regrets, but she didn't want anyone to know.

"Not knowing I had a sister until three weeks ago… and helping torment her growing up, even if I didn't know about her then." Theo admitted. Hermione smiled at her brother and shrugged it off.

"Not saving Hermione from Aunt Bella" Draco said simply.

"You do realize if you would have tried to save me, you would have been tortured or killed right along with me." Hermione argued.

"Yes, but maybe then you wouldn't have got carved into, or crucioed as many times as you did… "Draco murmured before he buried his head into the crook of her neck and enjoyed the scent of her hair as it tickled his nose.

"Dare… I have too many regrets growing up." Hermione said gently.

Neville nodded in agreement. 'Dare" he didn't want to think about not being able to kill Wormtail, or helping his friends more than he did. He should have been there more.

"My biggest regret is just not being with Neville quicker. The war taught me that life is too short to be hung up on other people's perceptions or prejudices… I stayed away because I didn't want him to be teased to be around the Loony girl, but if I could go back I would have been with him much sooner." Luna said dreamily.

"My biggest regret is not saving you from the Carrows, Little Red. I always tried to be around you when they said that you needed to be punished that year. I tried to make sure I got you away to safety before they got you, but the times I wasn't fast enough, nearly killed me." Blaise admitted and he was granted a long kiss from Ginny. "You did save me on more than one occasion." She reminded.

"My biggest regret is not spending more time with my brother… I never spent much time with Fred or George after they left school… But I wish I had more time." Ginny whispered and took a deep breath trying to keep her tears at bay. "Ok Gin, what about that dare?" Hermione asked trying to get her friends mind on something else.

"Strip one piece of clothing that we can see…" Ginny said and then smirked seeing Hermione's face and laughed. They had all got rid of their robes after they walked into the room, so now most just sat either in Muggle clothes or in the case of Draco, Theo and Blaise dressed in suit pants, and button down dress shirts.

Pansy moved, standing up and kicking off her shoes before she shimmied out of her jeans and tossed them to the side. She had on a long shirt that covered her to her mid-thigh, and she had on black lace panties underneath. She wasn't scared to show off her body by any means.

Hermione sighed rubbing her temples, and saw Theo about to say something in protest and she held up her hand. She grabbed her shirt and pulled it up and off before she tossed it to the side of the couch and then leaned back. She was covered in a green bra with lace trim, but the part she was worried about was the scar on her chest.

"Mione… what is that?" Theo asked looking at the scar.

"I was almost killed at the Ministry, trying to get Harry's prophecy. This is the scar I get to carry now, as well as the one on my arm". She said simply, crossing her arms across her chest and leaning back into Draco for warmth.

"Green? You look stunning in green Princess, but why green?" Draco asked pulling her closer and letting his hand trace circles on her shoulder.

"Tilly went shopping for me before we came back. I told her I didn't need new undergarments, but she said that she threw all my old ones out…"

"Tilly does have a way of getting what she wants." Theo chuckled.

Neville stripped off his shirt and shrugged, unlike his early years at Hogwarts he had now filled out and wasn't ashamed at all to show off his muscled chest. All the girls just looked at him for a moment before Luna gave him a dreamy look and pulled him in for a kiss.

Blaise laughed and shook his head before he turned his attention back to the game. "Pick one male and one female in this room you would shag."

"You and Hermione." Ginny said as though she had known the answer forever.

"Theo and Luna." Pansy piped up but then got looks from everyone with curiosity. "What? She is hot," Pansy added before downing her drink and getting another. She called for her house elf to get some more fire whiskey for them all.

Theo was finally feeling the effects of the Whiskey and looked at Pansy. "You my dear, and Blaise" He didn't swing that way, but if he did, well Blaise was handsome.

"Hermione and Blaise." Draco said and shrugged. He had no issue admitting that, but the look he got from Hermione made him smirk. She blushed deeply before she turned her attention to the drink in her hand. "Draco and Pansy." She admitted.

"Me really?" Pansy asked.

"Yes, you're gorgeous and I love Ginny but I have had my fill of red heads!" Hermione laughed drinking her glass.

"Luna and Draco." Neville paused then went on. "I have a thing for blondes. "

"Neville and Ginny, though really I would be with everyone in this room." Luna spoke before she too finished her glass of whiskey.

"Little Red and Theo" Blaise said. He really did like Ginny and she seemed to like him too. He planned to treat her right, and even though he talked a big game he was like Theo and Draco, he would court her properly before he allowed things to get too intimate between them.

Luna looked around and then tilted her head before asking her truth question. "Since we are all sitting next to who we like, when did you first realize you liked the person next to you?" She asked.

"I was a third year when I first saw her and she just took my breath away, but back then I couldn't do anything. " Blaise answered without any hesitation.

Ginny glared at Luna for a moment and then sighed. "Since first year… moving on."

"So Blaise is the other one you have fancied?" Theo asked and smirked when he got a glare from the redheaded witch.

"I have fancied Theodore since fifth year." Pansy said moving the game along.

"Fourth year for me. "Theo added. 'And before you ask, you were with Draco first. I couldn't very well make a move on my best mate's girl." He added.

"You have my permission" Draco teased and then turned to Hermione and tensed ready for the smack. "Third year after you hit me".

"Wait… but you still teased me after" Hermione protested.

"Yes, but if you recall I also tried to protect you after that. Do you remember at the world cup I told Potter and Weasel to get you out of there before the Death Eaters got you?" Draco reminded her.  
Hermione sighed and nodded before answering. "Third year, I noticed you were handsome and a prat, but I started to like you and I found my eyes wondering to you more often than to anyone else." She mumbled.

"I have liked Luna since third year, but I was too scared to act on it." Neville said and pulled her onto his lap.

"Same, but I just stayed away from everyone really." Luna pointed out.

Neville cast a charm seeing it was getting late, "Last question tonight, then I think we should all go to bed, we are going to have headaches in the morning when we wake." He thought for a moment.

"What is the biggest lie you ever told." said Neville.

"Dare." Spoke almost everyone. Hermione looked at Draco and then she spoke. "When I lied to noseless about Harry." She said gently.

She was the only one to go with the truth, but she had a feeling most everyone wanted to just do a Dare because the boys really haven't done one.

"If your partner agrees, take their hand and go to bed. Sleep in the same bed with them tonight, I think we all need it." Neville said and took Luna by the hand and led her away to his bed.

Theo stood and bid everyone goodnight before he offered his hand to Pansy who accepted and followed him to his bedroom.

Blaise stood and bowed offering Ginny his hand. "Little Red care to join me in bed tonight?" he asked. She nodded gently. "Just to sleep" she warned. "Just sleep" he agreed, and smiled putting her hand in the crook of his arm before leading her off to his bedroom.

Draco looked at Hermione and offered her his hand. "I have nightmares" she warned him, looking at him as she admitted it. "As do I princess… we will put some silencing charms on the bedroom so only you and I will be affected." He offered.

"Just sleep… I mean we shouldn't do anything else, since you are supposed to take me out this weekend." She said taking his hand gently.

"Just to sleep Princess I promise. I plan on courting you properly, even though sleeping in same bed is a few steps ahead. With our past, I think we can just go with it." He said leading the way to his room.

The rooms were spread out since there weren't that many of them and they all had their own room. When Hermione walked into Draco's room, she laughed a little seeing it was decorated in Slytherin colors. "I should go and change." She said but he stopped her before she could get to the door.

"You can borrow one of my shirts." He offered and handed her one of his old Quidditch shirts.

Taking the shirt from him, she looked at it before she sighed and then undid her jeans right in front of him. "There isn't much else left to see, I am already shirtless." She pointed out to him and he smirked and turned his back to her before he undid his shirt, and his trousers and stood in his boxers moving to grab sleep pants from his trunk. When they were both changed they crawled into the bed together.

Draco and Hermione both set up silencing charms. Draco laid on his back and Hermione laid on her side and curled into him, using his arm as a pillow.

"Goodnight Draco."

"Good night Princess."

 **A/N:**

 **I know not super exciting! But I didn't want them to strip or start doing something completely out of it yet. This is a slow burn, sure there is some kissing, touching and what not, but we don't need to jump right into sex.**

 **The game was used as a way to develop relationships.**

 **I wasn't planning on making it this long, but I thought it would be nice.**

 **Also check out my profile for updates, I try to post updates on my profile daily about when I update and everything.**

 **We have a Wonderful Beta [updated 4/29/17]**

 **Up next: The morning after and first day of classes.**


	7. What is normal?

**Chapter 7: What is normal?**

Hermione woke up after a night full of the best sleep thatshe had gotten since the war. Taking a moment, she first took in the smell since her eyes were still adjusting, it smelt of pine almost, and something manly that she just couldn't place. Her eyes adjusted to the light and then she spotted the Slytherin green and silver decorations on the walls and on the bed. Hermione attempted to move and felt an arm around her waist tighten and she stiffened.

"Morning" The male voice rumbled, his voice was rough and full of sleep still, but it made her body tingle with excitement and she squeezed her legs together as she turned just enough to spot the platinum blonde hair and then the events of the night before came rushing back.

"Morning." She whispered and turned fully towards him. "Any regrets?" Draco asked as he stifled a yawn, adjusting his posture a little so that he could stretch his back but still hold her close to him. "No, honestly, it.. I.." Hermione mumbled, she didn't really know how to explain how she was feeling without sounding foolish.

"That was the best sleep I have had since the war." Draco answered for her. "I didn't have one nightmare, and if it is any consolation I don't think you did either. I'm normally a light sleeper and I didn't wake up once." Hermione blushed and nodded in agreement. "I don't understand it honestly. How is it that apart we have the worst nightmares, but together we didn't have one?" She asked.

"I would normally blame it on the excessive amounts of fire whiskey we drank last night but I don't think that caused it. Even when I would be drunk off my arse and unable to remember much of the night before, I still had nightmares." Draco said and slowly let her go so that he could sit up. "I have tried everything that I could and unless I take Dreamless Sleep Potions nothing helps me at all." Hermione sighed as she slid out of the bed.

"I do like you wearing my name." Draco said, putting his hands behind his head as he leaned against the headboard. Hermione glanced back at him with a smirk before she moved to the mirror and saw his name on the old quidditch uniform shirt that he had given her to wear. "You do realize you will probably never get this back."

"I never want it back, it suits you, and as I just stated I really like seeing you with my name. Besides that shirt looks a lot better on your body then it ever did on mine." Draco said coming up behind her and putting his hands around her waist, he smiled as she leaned back into him.

"So when are you going to officially start courting me?" Hermione asked him bluntly.

"Well, in pureblood families we normally ask permission from your parents to start with, but as your parents are no longer around, Theo is the next best thing as he's your brother. So I asked him yesterday." He said kissing her neck before she turned in his arms to look him in the face, not just a reflection in the mirror. "Well I am sure he said yes, because honestly, he has no say."

"He did, so now I will formally ask you to go out with me. We have already set our first date for this weekend. Then at meals I would serve you, yes I know that you can serve yourself, but this is how we were raised. When Ginny accepts Blaise, and Pansy accepts Theo you will see…" he said but was cut off by Hermione. "Neville does it for Luna… he serves her every meal and helps carry her bag, granted I am not sure how much will change here, since I only saw them after the war."

"Yes, I will serve you at meals, help you carry your things; hold your chair out at your desk for you to sit. I will be the proper gentleman though we have skipped some steps. If it means no nightmares though, I will gladly sleep by your side every night." Draco said finally letting her go so he could grab his things for a shower. Hermione summoned her things to his room, not wanting to walk around half naked in front of the others. She leaned up and kissed his cheek, before she walked into the smallbathroom that he had. It seemed all the rooms had small attached bathrooms, they had a sink, mirror, toilet and a shower, all the essentials. As she closed the door she heard him chuckle, but she wanted to get a shower before he did.

 **The Great Hall**

At breakfast the couples paired off, Draco with Hermione, Theo with Pansy, Blaise with Ginny and Neville with Luna. They all sat together at the Slytherin table, even though they got side looks and murmurs about what was happening with them.

Draco moved just slightly and conjured a small bouquet of blue corn flowers. He had asked Ginny what Hermione's favorite flowers were to make sure he got it right. Flowers in hand he turned to Hermione and smiled gently at her, "Hermione Nott, will you do me the honor of allowing me to court the brightest witch of our age?" Normally he would have a smirk because he was Draco Malfoy, no one would turn him down, however this was Hermione. Yes they had shared one night cuddled together, they had shared stolen moments of sweet touches and kind words, but they had six years of a horrible past to make up for and he felt slightly unsure. Hermione looked at him, then at the flowers, allowing tears to well up but not leak from her eyes, not until she was able to actually say what she wanted too.

"If it is too soon, I can ask you after our date." Draco was quickly back tracking, thinking he may have read all the signs wrong. "You will do no such thing Draco Malfoy; honestly, how many women have you attempted to court? Some women need a moment to gather their thoughts, or risk letting their emotions spill over and make a blabbering fool of themselves." Hermione huffed before her face softened, "Of course I will allow you to court me." Taking the bouquet she turned her attention back to the table and froze. "What?" She asked.

"Well, I never thought you would actually date Malfoy." Ginny admitted and shrugged. "Sure shag him silly, but date…"

"Ginevra Weasley, I will date who I wish, and _Draco_ and I have put the past behind us." She said firmly, only to receive a few claps from the others and a smirk from Theo. "Besides, are you just going to shag Blaise silly and let him go?" She asked pointedly. "Alright, fair point… and no I will not let him go when he finally asks me." Ginny said.

"I am sitting right here…" Blaise chuckled and shook his head.

Hermione looked around seeing Theo serve Pansy and she couldn't help but smile. She was happy her brother had found someone to bring him joy. He looked over and smirked seeing her watch him.

"I asked Pansy before bed last night, she accepted obviously. " He explained as he finished serving his new girlfriend. "I also gave Draco a talk, told him no matter what, you are my blood." Not having to explain further he winked at his sister and went back to his plate serving himself.

"Pansy, if you hurt my brother, I will hurt you worse than Bellatrix hurt me. I will make what she did to me look like child's play." Hermione turned and spoke to the raven haired girl seriously and with the edge of threat to her voice. "I do not plan on hurting him, I can assure you." The girl said genuinely before she smiled. "It is nice to have someone stand up for him though. I am glad you are his sister". Breakfast went on with the couples talking to each other, before they all pulled out their times tables.

"Double potions first thing in the morning. Who will teach it I wonder?" Hermione asked thinking how Slughorn was now no longer around, and Snape was sadly gone. "There was a few new teachers sitting up at the teachers table yesterday, though I am not sure I remember their names… I sort of blocked it all out." Ginny admitted as she stood with Blaise. They all shared double potions to start their day with,then Hermione went with Draco, Theo and Pansy to Charms while the rest went to Herbology.

 **Potions Class: Double, Double, Boil, and Bubble!**

Walking into potions, everyone started to sit before they were stopped by their professor whom seemed vaguely familiar. "My name is Professor Atanas. Some of you may recognize me from the year Durmstrang visited Hogwarts for the Tri-Wizard Tournament." He said and stood there. He reminded Hermione of Snape in a way, the black robes, black hair, and the stone face. However, he had green eyes, and even though he was tall, she thought Draco and Theo happened to be a bit taller. His eyes locked on hers when she was lost in thought and a soft smile appeared on his face.

"Miss Granger." He spoke, his accent was still there but it seemed he had spent a long time in England because it wasn't broken English like Viktor used to use.

"It's Miss Nott." Hermione corrected.

"You married?" He inquired tilting his head.

"No, I found out I have a brother instead." She said simply and waved a hand to Theo who stood next to Draco.

"You have new friends?" The professor pressed for answers.

"If you are referring to Harry or Ronald, until they both stop acting as if they are the only human beings on this planet then to put it simply, yes I do."

"Very well…" he said a bit shocked but he turned his attention to a parchment in front of him before he began to direct students into small groups. They all ended up in groups of four and she was grateful when she wasn't paired with Harry or Ron.

"So you are my advanced class. As such I won't really be teaching you much, everything I will show you, you already know, or just need small amounts of help with. We will be getting you ready to take your N.E.W.T.S." The professor went on to explain. "I have supplied everything on the tables, as you can see these are simple ingredients to create potions that are commonly used. As you all know the war was very recent, and no matter the side you were on, the need for potions was great." He paused and looked around. "So great in fact that Hogwarts has been asked to help replenish these potions. Now I know many of you are asking, why here, why you. Well to put it simply, I am teaching this class, and it does take skill to make these potions. One ingredient gone wrong and you can end up making a Dreamless sleep potion into something much more dangerous. Every potion can be made wrong, and if it is, then it can harm you." He explained.

It didn't take long before each team was tasked into making one type of potion. Hermione's group which consisted of herself, Draco, Blaise and Ginny, were tasked to make the Dreamless Sleep potion. Hermione knew how to make them easily since she brewed herself a small supply just to be able to sleep. Though she did wonder if she could just sleep in Draco's arms every night and give up the potions.

Theo's group which consisted of, Theo, Pansy, Neville and Luna, were tasked to create Wolfsbane. During the war it seemed the number of werewolves virtually doubled and a lot of them didn't wish to be like Greyback, many wished to be like Remus instead. They had to be verycareful one wrong move in making the potion and it could turn the drinker from a more subdued wolf to a hyper active wolf.

The group that Harry and Ronald were in was to make the Draught of Peace. They were paired with two Hufflepuffs who seemed easily distracted. The bad thing about making the Draught of Peace wrong was that it could cause the drinker to hallucinate.

There were a few other groups and they had different potions to mix as well.

"Now after you are done, someone from another team will test your potion. I will choose who gets to test it, so I suggest unless you want to kill your class mate, or the person who may drink your potion that you do it correctly. The only potion that will not be tested here because we have no werewolves in this class, is the wolfsbane, but I have a friend willing to help with that later on" the professor explained letting them all begin.

After half the class was over the first batch of potions were made. The professor started to have groups test out the potions. So far nothing went wrong, and Hermione breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her brother drift off to a peaceful sleep.

"Miss Nott, you will be trying the Draught of Peace" the professor said handing her the vial.

She sniffed it at first, it smelt correct and looked correct, but she was always wary when taking potions.

"What? Don't you trust us now?" Harry spat at her.

"What, trying to poison me?" She retorted.

The professor watched the conflict but just waved it off, watching Hermione closely as she downed the potion. At first she felt fine, she felt a calmness surround her and she relaxed. She looked around with a smile at Draco when she spotted him, then her eyes flicked quickly behind him, and she screamed in terror.

 **A/N: I know, please don't hate me! Short chapter… But I promise to make up for it.**

 **Can we say AWE, I love how Draco was insecure, who agrees?**

 **And what is going on with Harry and Ron? What did Hermione see behind Draco?**

 **We have a Wonderful Beta [updated 4/29/17]**

 **Up next: What's up with Hermione? - I am planning an entire chapter to this.**


	8. Reliving the Past and Present

**Chapter 8: Reliving the Past and Present**

The scream echoed around the room as Draco looked around trying to figure out what the hell was going on with Hermione.

"Serves the bitch right, she became a traitor." Ron whispered to Harry, but Draco heard it. Turning he saw Pansy start to get the things needed to wake Theo up, as the Professor seemed to be working on a potion to fix whatever was wrong with Hermione. Draco however stood and before Blaise could make it around the table to stop him Draco's fist connected with Ron's jaw so hard that a crack could be heard.

"Fuck!" Ron screamed as Draco reared back to hit again, but Blaise was there pulling Draco off. "Hermione needs you. Go I'll handle these gits" He said pushing his friend to the bushy haired witch who was trembling in the corner of the class.

Blaise moved to get Ron up when Harry stepped infront of him. "You think you are man enough for Ginny?" Harry spat.

"Boy I know I am man enough, you were not, you didn't even have enough respect for her to protect her heart. I however will protect every part of her, and she will be the one to break up with me if that ever happens." Blaise said smoothly crossing his arms over his chest.

Headmistress McGonagall came rushing in followed by Luna and Neville who went to retrieve her when the scream happened. "What has happened!" She asked looking around.  
"Miss Nott?" She asked approaching but Hermione screamed again and shook her head. "Stop! Please stop!" She screamed.

"They messed up the draught of peace… when Hermione tried it she was fine then screamed." Ginny explained. "Ron and Harry are behind this and Ron even said Hermione is a traitor and deserved it… Draco punched him right after."

"Potter, Weasley my office… and you will be receiving much more then detention, I do not care who you are and what you may have done, the things you have done against Miss Nott and Miss Weasley are unacceptable." Headmistress spoke. "Professor, please help Miss Nott.." Was all McGonagall said before she waved her wand, Harry and Ron were both tied up a bit and levitated towards her office, she had no time for any of their games anymore.

Hermione sat there shaking in the corner as Draco punched out Ron and then came over to her. She felt his hands on her but that was it, she couldn't see him anymore, she couldn't see anyone at Hogwarts. Well that is a lie, she did see Draco but not the version who was her boyfriend, or man who was courting her. The version she saw was a man who was sitting in a chair as Bellatrix Lastrange carved into his chest. _Blood Traitor,_ was carved into his skin, red blood seeped out and began to trail onto the floor.

The floor she realized was not the floor of her classroom anymore, no she was back in the drawing room at the manor. She couldn't be there, she swore to never step foot in that room again. How the hell did she get there?

"Stop it! Your killing him!" Hermione screamed.

Bellatrix smirked and looked at Hermione. "Muddy Pet has a voice… Don't like what I am doing to blood traitor nephew?" Bellatrix sneered and moved around Draco in a sort of dance. She looked at Hermione and then walked over to her and sighed.

"You are such a bad little Muddy Pet. You were supposed to die… My Lord isn't happy that you lived." Bellatrix said and moved pulling Hermione's head back hard. In her head she felt and saw everything, it was real, but in reality, she was just curled up in the corner in Draco's arms being rocked as she screamed, and cried.

Hermione felt like her skin was being carved into again. Bellatrix was carving into her chest to match Draco, but instead of blood traitor she got the word _Whore_ carved on her chest.

"Muddy Pet you have been so bad… You turned my nephew into a Blood Traitor." The black haired witch tisked and stood up before going over to a table where books, and parchments laid.

Hermione looked to see what any of them said, try to distract herself from the pain from the torment she was dealing with. But her body froze when she saw the name Nott on it. She tried to read it more but she couldn't, maybe it had something to do with her. But why was it there, why was something with her family name on a table in Malfoy Manor.

Bellatrix turned back to the witch and smirked. "Muddy Pet… Tisk tisk you are bleeding all over the floor. I think you should be punished for that, my Lord will now like it." Bellatrix spoke as she raised her wand and sent a Cruicio at Hermione.

Screaming in pain she tried to concentrate on something else, she tried to not let the pain consume her. Her eyes laid on Draco's body on the floor, and she felt herself try and move towards him. "Dr…aco" she panted, trying to get to him. Her body was on fire, she couldn't even function properly. "W..wake…up.." she tried to get him to stir but it looked like he was tortured for far longer then she was. But how? She just saw him in class, they just spent the night together… didn't they?

Bellatrix stopped the curse and moved around her pulling her up by her hair and moved her to a chair. Hermione heard a snarl and she froze, no.. no no no no no Fenrir Greyback was dead. He wasn't alive anymore he was killed, why the hell was he here, why was Bellatrix here?

Greyback rounded on Hermione and smirked a little seeing the witch. "You smell good witch" he paused taking a deep breath against her hair. "I wonder how you will taste." He hissed as he licked up her neck roughly letting his teeth nip at her jaw hard.

"Leave me alone!" She snapped and slapped him across the face only to be met with a snarl and snapping teeth around her hand. The pain was horrible she felt the bones in her hand break at his strength. "Stop!"

Tears running down her face she was having issues trying to even breath, panting she looked around the room again trying to find an anchor but her eyes kept seeing the parchment that said her family name on it.

"Muddy pet isn't listening Wolfy, make her listen." Bellatrix pouted.

Greyback snarled again and bit into Hermione's thigh, the pain was so great she felt her body tingle as though it was about to start blacking out. Her vision was starting to blur. "Draco…" was the word that slipped through her mouth as Bellatrix sent another Crucio and the world went black.

 **Hospital Wing**

Hermione laid there asleep as Theo, Blaise and Draco stood around her bed as though they were on guard. Pansy, Ginny, Luna and Neville sat in the chairs.

"I am going to kill that filthy little Weasel…" Draco said through clentched teeth. His girl the one he was needed to protect was again laying there hurt because he couldn't protect him.

"No one will try to stop you.." Ginny admitted. "Mum and dad are here… they want Ron charged, Harry as well."

"Good those two need to be in Azkaban." Theo muttered and looked at his sister. He was pissed he was asleep when all that went down, he should have been awake.

"Draco…" Hermione mumbled in her sleep.

"I am here princess." Draco spoke leaning down and kissin her forhead. "I will always be here."

In Hermione's dream the torture didn't stop not yet, though this time she wasn't screaming or thrashing, no she was still there in the Manor, just now she was left bleeding and dying on the floor. The room felt cold, and empty, but she saw Draco laying on the floor not far from her. She crawled to him dragging her injured leg behind her as she hissed in pain. Moving she sat up and checked his pulse, thankfully he was still alive just out cold. "Draco.." she said and kissed his cheek.

"I am so sorry." She said before she tried to stand up, but she couldn't really hold her weight on her leg, so she basically started to hop so that way she could move to the table. She was alone so she wanted to see what the parchment said.

Finally she made it over to the table and she used her hands to steady her as she tried to stand there, blood still seeped from her chest dripping on the table. She was able to push papers around until she found the one that said it all.

She began to read it and soon the world went black again.

Sitting straight up in bed she took a deep breath panting trying to catch her breath and get her bairings. But too many people around where freaking her out too many hands around her. Her eyes landed on Draco and she reached a hand for him, and once he was holding her hand she pulled him close and held him letting her head rest on his chest listening to his heart beat.

"It is alright Princess." Draco soothed and he looked at Theo for a moment as if having a wordless conversation.

"Common let's leave them be a while. Hermione has had hell of a day." Theo said ushering his friends out. But he wasn't going far just away enough to put her at ease.

"What did you see Princess?" Draco asked but Hermione just shook her head, she didn't want to relive it, not right now. She knew it would be another nightmare to add to the list.

"I… I can't." she said and moved her hand to the buttons of his shirt. "I need to see."

"See?" Draco was baffled but let her do what she needed, he didn't mind being shirtless for her if it helped her calm down.

"Your fine…" she breathed and ran her hand over his skin pushing the shirt off his chest. Her head went to his chest again and let it sooth her.

"Princess, I wasn't hurt, I was worried." He said holding her close.

"I saw you, she carved you." She said really not making total sense.

"Who?"

"Bellatrix…"

"Princess, Molly Weasley killed the crazy bitch in the war."

"No… Her and Greyback, they… " she started to cry into his chest and it felt like the world was slowly closing in on her again. But this time she had her anchor, Draco the real Draco was her anchor.

"Common you need to rest, and later we will talk about what happened." He said softly kissing her forehead and laid her down.

That night she was allowed to go back to her room but she refused to be alone. Instead she walked right to Draco's room. He followed her and smiled closing the door behind them, grabbing the shirt from the night before he handed it to her before he began to strip until he was in his boxers.

"Draco… why would Ron and Harry do that?"

"Princess I don't think they knew what would happen honestly… I am not defending them but I don't think they are all that bright. They probably thought you would see a jester, or something like a large spider… not be immersed back to when you were tortured." He said gently as he walked over and held her around the waist.

"I wasn't reliving the torture, this time it was worse." She said and sighed. She took a true Draught of Piece and now she felt better but not enough to be alone. Moving after a moment she began to strip not caring what he did or didn't see, she was in no mind set to even both trying to be modest.

"Princess whats that on your hip?" He asked moving his hand over it.

"My birth mark, Theo has a matching one on his shoulder… burned when they did the spell to make sure we were siblings." She said as she pulled his old Quittich shirt on. "Why?"

"The color of it, it is Silver." He remarked before pulling away and moved pulling down the covers on the bed.

"That is odd…" she mumbled looking at it before she crawled into bed. "Do you have one?" she asked.

He took her hand and moved it over a small Dragon shaped birthmark on his right hip. "It is one reason mother named me Draco."

On further inspection his birthmark held the same coloring as hers. But what could that mean?

"I have a dreamless sleep potion on the bed side table if you need it…" he said as he covered them up.

"In the nightmare, she was carving blood traitor in your skin… but she kept calling me Muddy Pet, I don't get it." She sighed.

"She used to call Muggle Born's her pet's until noseless would kill them… she probably thought you were special to her, so she gave you a more… sickening nickname." Draco explained.

"Draco, are all the papers and books and thinks still in the drawing room in the Manor?" She asked.

"I don't know Princess. I don't know what was moved, or taken… why?"

"There was a parchment that I saw, with the name Nott on it. I tried to read it but I blacked out." She explained.

"We can go look… no one lives at the manor anymore. Well I do when we aren't here… but mother in in France, father is in Azkaban."

"We should go explore… It may lead to why I was givin away."

"Maybe Sunday then? We can invite everyone, make it a search party, party." He said laughing at it a little.

"As long as you take me out Saturday."

"Well Princess, will you join me for a date Saturday?" he asked formally.

"Just promise I won't be drinking anymore potions from students, and I will"

"I promise… though I should tell you, I think I broke Weasel's jaw…"

"Just his jaw?"

"Blaise pulled me off before I could finish killing him without my wand."

"Well I am glad you at least broke his jaw." She said and kissed his cheek.

"Shall we try for sleep?"

Soon they both tried to get some sort of sleep. But even though Hermione was doing her best to cover up the fact that she was terrified still, the images still played over in her head as though it really happened. Though in her defense it really did happen, every cut, every blood drop, every tear, to her she felt it all. But she felt as though she wasn't strong, she let Bellatrix break her again. She was determined to not show it though.

That night sleep was difficult, which was to be expected, she was just tortured AGAIN. But she didn't need the potion, she just needed Draco. He soothed her every time she woke up, and then held her close as though he was a human shield protecting her from everything.

 **A/N: I know, I know not the best torture, but torture is not my mojo.**

 **But what is on that paper?**

 **And why are Hermione's and Draco's birthmarks matching colors?**

 **Up Next: Date night and probably it is time to see the Library… Hermione needs to study.**


	9. Beginning the search

**Chapter 9: Beginning the Search**

"Where's Mione?" Theo asked Draco who was about to walk out of the common room.

"Library… she is trying to figure out why our birthmarks are the same color. I wouldn't put much stock into it accept they are both silver."

"Silver?" Blaise asked as his arm was wrapped around Ginny who was studying a Charms book and ignoring the conversation. "That's why she wanted to see ours."She mumbled and went back to ignoring everyone.

"Yea, last night when we got into bed we noticed it… I am actually surprised she even well enough to go out this morning." Draco sighed running a hand through his hair.

"How did she sleep?" Theo asked but only a look from Draco said it all. "Didn't want the potion huh?"

"Nope, It wasn't as horrible as I was expecting, but she woke a few times shaking. She still won't tell me much just that it was Aunt Bella again… But this time I was there being tortured with her."

"Sounds like she is connected to you enough if you were in her nightmare; she cares about your well being if she was worried about you being tortured." Luna said from the corner. Even though it was a bit twisted she made sense.

"Who knows, all I know is Sunday you lot are invited to the Manor… Princess saw a parchment in her nightmare, thinks it may be linked to why she was given away, so Sunday we are going to go search for it… Make it a party." Draco said before walking to the door to meet up with Hermione.

"We will be there… but are you sure it would be wise for Hermione?" Ginny asked gently and looked at them.

"She wants to." Draco said before he walked out the door.

"We will just have to make sure she keeps her mind off the pain that was there." Theo said honestly and looked around to which they all agreed.

Up in the Library Hermione sat in the restricted section pouring over books. Nothing was leading her to what she needed, nothing was saying anything about birthmarks being the same color, nothing was showing the significance of it. Sighing she slammed the book closed and closed her eyes for a moment, pinching the bridge of her nose and took a deep breath.

She couldn't think really about what the hell was going on, she couldn't understand the meaning behind birthmarks matching color. This morning she made Ginny show off her birth mark, and Neville, plus she double checked Theo's. They all looked a bit perplexed when she huffed and walked out without a word.

Moving she slowly got up and began to scan the books again, she was used to looking up PureBlood things, but this time it was for a different reason. This time she was looking for connections between birthmarks, if anything would be there at all. Sometimes her searches came up empty until she found the right book weeks later.

Grabbing another one about Pureblood bonds she sighed and moved slumping down in her seat and began to read. But her mind went elsewhere. She tried to recall what was on that parchment in the Manor she tried to let her mind's eye see it, but she was blocked.

"You dreaming about me princess." Draco teased coming up to sit with her.

Hermione was startled out of her thoughts her hand moved to her chest as she looked up at him, shaking her head she laughed a little. "You startled be Draco."

"Sorry Princess, you just looked so lost in thought," he said thumbing through the books on the table. "Anything yet?"

"No, I have searched all these, but nothing about birthmarks… I have found this book but so far it is talking about jewelry, or marriage bonds…" She was starting to feel defeated.

"When we go to the Manor we can look in the library there, we have a large collection of Pureblood books there, more then what you see here… " he pointed out.

"We have some at Nott Manor as well. I asked Tilly to retrieve them for me so I could read them later…" She blushed.

"I do enjoy your thirst for knowledge my know-it-all." He smirked.

"So have you decided where you are taking me for out date?"

"I got permission to use the floo, we are going to go to the Leaky Cauldron then walk to Muggle London… There is a restaurant I have reservations for." When he met her eyes he tilted his head and looked confused. "What? Is that wrong?"

"No, I would very much enjoy that… just Draco Malfoy in muggle London." Hermione giggled. "Do you even have muggle money?"

"Gringots started a new station, transferring money around, so I was able to get more then enough money for our date. Found out that I am a multi Billionaire if I were to transfer the entire vault… But I have no idea what that means." He said rubbing the back of his neck looking a bit uncomfortable.

"It means you are rich, richer than most people, I didn't realize that Wizarding money and Muggle money were that different in amount." She admitted.

"I didn't either honestly."

"What are we doing after we eat?"

"I thought maybe we could go for a walk, see if there is anything we wanted… and before you protest, you are mine to court, which means I get to spoil you." He said and dug in his bag before he pulled out a small black box.

Hermione looked at the box as Draco slid it across the table and she gently opened it, before a gasp of awe left her lips. Inside sat a small necklace, the pendant was simple sapphire with small emeralds around the outside, just on a simple silver chain.

"I know you don't like gaudy jewelry, or large items, but I thought maybe you would do me the honor and wear that. It is from my great grandmother, like you she didn't like large pieces of jewelry, she used to say they were too constricting." He said and stood when Hermione just nodded. Walking around the table he took the necklace and placed it on her. It was beautiful against her skin tone, it was just the right size to fit her just right.

"It is amazing Draco, thank you." She said and leaned over as he sat down and kissed his cheek. He however leaned back over and kissed her squarely on the mouth. Their lips crashed together, as his tongue poked against the seem of hers asking for entrance and when she allowed it, it was game on. Their tongues were in a dance of their own as Draco pulled her close.

A throat clearing brought them back to the present time, and Draco turned to see Blaise standing there with Ginny. "Thought we may be able to help a little." He said and looked at the two.

Hermione blushed a shade of red that made her cheeks feel as though they were on fire.

"How are you helping?" Draco asked smoothing his robes and looked up at his friend.

Ginny moved showing off her birthmark, and then Blaise followed they were a matching bronze shade. "Theo and Pans have matching Gold…" Blaise said and sat down.

"It has to be something about bonds… if we have this color changing thing, then it has to be… but what?" Hermione said. She didn't feel any different, sure she liked Draco, she could even fall in love with him but currently she was only at the L in L-O-V-E.

"Maybe it has to do with Magical Bonding?" Ginny asked.

"Have you and Blaise…?" Hermione asked without really finishing the sentence.

"Made love?" Blaise supplied and then shook his head. "We aren't even officially courting, as far as I know the only one's doing the dirty deed are Neville and Luna."

"You need to hurry up and ask." Ginny mumbled before she reached for a book.

Draco looked at his friend and nodded in agreement, the poor girl was waiting for him to ask, so he needed to hurry up and do so.

With a jolt, Hermione gripped Draco's hand as Tilly arrived with a POP.

"Sorry miss, Tilly didn't means to surprise the miss… I brought some of the books the miss wanted." TIlly said and placed the books on the table. They were enchanted to make sure they returned to the Nott Manor when she was done.

Hermione thanked the Tilly and smiled as she started to look in the books. They all ended up grabbing a book but nothing really helped.

"Common Mione, we can look more at the Manor tomorrow… we need to get you ready for your date." Ginny said standing.

 **The joint common room**

Hermione sat there as Pansy was fusing over her hair, taming it into ringlets that framed her face and then a French braid. Something elegant that kept her hair out of her face. Ginny was having a field day doing Hermione's makeup, nothing too extravagant, but enough to show off her eyes, and give her lips a nice red color.

Her dress was a periwinkle colored dress that had a curved neck line to show just the right amount of cleavage. It fitted her all the way to her hips before it flared out just a bit. She placed simple black stiletto's on and made sure she applied cushioning charms. She loved being a witch if nothing for the charms for hair, and shoes.

She finally stood up and grabbed her small blue clutch and looked in the mirror. The necklace that Draco gave her looked amazing paired with her dress.

Walking out she smiled as she saw Draco standing there in a grey suit with a periwinkle colored tie. He wanted to make sure he complimented the color dress, but when he saw her his jaw dropped, it reminded him of fourth year, he was happy that she chose that color dress again, it looked amazing on her. Composing himself he smirked and walked over to her offering her his arm.

"You look amazing." He said and kissed her cheek.

"You look stunning as well, are we ready to go?" She asked, and soon they were headed off on their date.

 **The date!**

They took the floo off to the Leaky Cauldron and then took a nice walk to muggle London. He led the way slowly taking their time, it was a nice night out and he paid a good amount of money to keep their table all night so it didn't truly matter when they arrived.

Walking to the restaurant they opened the door and were greeted with warmth and the smell of Italian cooking. It make Hermione smile, she loved Italian food, it was one of her guilty pleasures.

"How did you know?"

"Ginny, and I asked Mr. and Mrs. Weasley when they were here yesterday… I wanted to make sure I made tonight special for you."

"You asked the Weasley's?"

"Yes it actually wasn't that bad, sure Weasel is the bad apple in that family but the rest are rather pleasant. Even invited me to a Sunday dinner… I only said I would go with you though." He admitted.

"They are nice, as long as Ronald isn't there then I would love a family dinner again." She said gently and blushed.

"Reservations for Malfoy." Draco told the host, who nodded eagerly and promptly took them to their seats.

He ordered a bottle of Champagne and smiled a little. Granted he didn't much care for muggle alcohol, he could stand Champagne. Their waiter came over and gave them some bread sticks before moving off with their orders, since they both knew what they wanted.

"I will have the Chicken Parmesan," Hermione said and smiled.

"I will take the Spaghetti." Draco said with a nod as the waiter ran off.

Hermione smiled and looked at the restaurant, she still wasn't used to walking outside of Hogwarts without some sort of reporter following her, but here she wasn't well known and it made her happy.

"Tell me about you Draco, what happened after the war?"

Draco sighed and took a long drink before he looked at her. "The war was hell, noseless lived at the Manor as you know, I had to do everything I could to make sure that I survived as did my mother, my father I could care less either way, he chose his path. When you came to the manor, I tried Princess. " he said taking a deep breath and pausing when the waiter brought their food.

"I tried to keep you as safe as I could. Noseless didn't fully believe you were Potters friend… so he tried to dip into my thoughts, which I used my training to keep him out. I wish I could of saved you from Bella but if I did she would of killed me and mother as well." He said honestly.

Hermione nodded as she slowly ate, she knew he had reasons for doing what he did she did not blame him for it, she couldn't. If she was in the same spot as him then she would of taken the mark as well.

"After the war, Father was placed in Azkaban on a life sentence, I was due to serve the same, until you spoke at my appeal. After that I was placed on house arrest with the option of returning to school. If I chose to return to school and finished the year they lifted my house arrest since I would be at Hogwarts. My mother went off to France saying the Manor was just a 'pit of despair' which honestly I couldn't blame her for, her husband turned his back on his own family. After she left I hired curse breakers to come and sweep the house, and now it is safe. I have all the portraits that can do harm stored away, tried to burn them but they wouldn't…" he said and sighed. "I speak to Sirius a few times since I have the Black family line as well."

Hermione just watched him and smiled gently. "So you did change all on your own."

"What do you mean?" he asked before digging into his meal.

"You chose to hire Curse Breakers to make your home better, you chose to put all the portraits away so they didn't shout profanity. You chose to go back to school instead of live in house arrest… You haven't uttered the word mudblood.." she saw him cringe but kept on. "Since we started this year, and instead of saying everything was false when it came to finding out I was pureblood you just asked for forgiveness."

"Why would I go against it? Theo took proper precautions to make sure it was legitimate, even if it wasn't I wouldn't you bad, or anything. I was raised on way, but I have learned different, you are amazing, muggle born or pureblood it doesn't matter what matters is the fact that you are amazing." Draco said smirking as he slowly ate. "Though I do wish I could go back and keep you from harm."

"I would much rather live a life of nightmares then a life of lies." Hermione quipped with a smirk of her own. "If we changed the past then the present would be nothing but a lie." She pointed out.

"That is true, and if we changed the past we may not be sitting here right now."

"So I do not regret my past, sure I regret moments, but I do not regret the bulk of what happened, being tortured…" she shivered thinking it just happened again.

"Made you stronger then ever before, your wand less magic is superior to even those who are over hundred years of age." Draco supplied.

"Maybe so, I just wish I could crack this birthmark thing, I mean we are all matching… I am sure it has to do with bonding or something but nothing is telling us anything…" she was frustrated with it to say the least.

Draco finished his meal and sat back thinking. "I wonder if we will be able to figure it out."

"We will, even if I have to look at every book store and library I can find in Wizarding London."

"My determined Princess." Draco smirked.

After the meal and after Draco paid they decided to go on a walk.

 **A/N:**

 **So let me start by saying you can follow me on facebook now.**

 **RotehexeWriter/**

 **I have gotten some hate mail but oh well, this is not a BASH Fan fic against Ron or Harry, this is a Dramione! Ron just took the blame because well who knows. Maybe its not even Ron, maybe he is possessed, maybe just maybe he is a jealous idiot who acted out. But everyone can have an opinion.**

 **Now I know this chapter is not the most exciting, but I wanted to lead up to what they find on their walk!**

 **Up Next: The walk, and the beginning of the search!**


	10. Look

**Chapter 10: Look**

Walking hand in hand down in muggle London was just magical without even having magic. Hermione was thrilled to not be a spectacle in everyone's eye, and Draco was happy to not be seen as a Death Eater. They stumbled across a book store and Hermione smiled pulling Draco inside with her.

"You really like books, don't you Princess." Draco mused as he even started to look at the rows of muggle books. He didn't know much about them but he was willing to learn.

"They allow you to learn things, or imagine things. They allow your world to expand to places you may not have thought about. For example, this series is The Game of Thrones. Full of death, gore, lies, deceit, sex, power. It is about things that many would see is horrible, but I see as another tale to add to my imagination." Hermione said showing him the books.

"So you enjoy reading about sex?" He said and tried to flinch away from the swat on his arm.

"Of course that would be the only portion of that you heard." She teased and moved on.

They walked around the place for a while Hermione picking a few books to add to her collection before she stopped at a section and tilted her head.

"Whats wrong?" Draco asked seeing the look of concern on her face. He walked up behind her and began to search the shelves. "Are those.."

"Wizard authors." Hermione finished with a nod of her head and began to look over some of the books.

"What are they doing in a muggle store," Draco asked and looked around seeing if there were any more books like that around.

Hermione just stayed quiet and looked around before she picked up one of the books and began to scan over it. She almost dropped the book as she read over some of the passages.

"Draco…" she breathed and reached out trying to hold his hand as she finished reading a passage. "This is… this is the book…" she said.

"Princess? What book?" He asked and looked at her holding her hand, putting his other hand around her waist.

"It has details about the birthmarks." She spoke and leaned back into him. She felt the weight of finding the information leave her but another one settles on her shoulders as she began to read right there.

"Princes's let's go pay for it you can read it tonight after we get back to school. Right now, however, is for us to enjoy." Draco said and took the book from her and her little carry basket and went to go pay.

Hermione looked shocked, but then composed herself and nodded. "You are right, sorry about that… guess I got a bit excited."

Paying for the books Draco took the heavy bag, and then her hand and they went to walk some more.

"Why would a Wizard author have books in the muggle realm?" Draco inquired as they walked around the shops, window shopping now. He took note at every spot she stopped and looked at something.

"Sometimes they hide things here, or whatever they write about is so rare that it they write about it as though it is fiction, instead of a reality to us."

"You have seen this happen before?"

"A few times, there are some authors who write about the wizarding world but for muggles mostly it is what they imagine, it isn't real. But a lot of the stories are written by wizards. "

"Why?"

"That my dear Draco, I have no idea. I think so that the real story is told, even if to muggles it is a work of fiction." She said gently.

"Maybe so, common Princess let's get back to the castle." He smirked and led the way.

 **Joint Common Room [around midnight]**

"Princess common its bed time, you have been reading that book for the past two hours," Draco spoke after he tried to stifle a yawn.

"Common 'Mione, we should all go to bed," Ginny said. The red head decided to say up to tell her best friend just how Blaise had asked to court her.

"No, no, not until you spill… I want details." Hermione said finally putting the book down. She felt guilty keeping them awake, but she promised Ginny she could tell, and honestly, she wanted to make sure that Blaise did it properly.

"Alright so, he took me to the Quittich Pitch, he made a picnic dinner for us and everything. He had asked mum and dad when they were here about Ron if he could court me, and even though Dad already signed the paper he was thrilled Blaise asked. Anyway, we ate out there and then he took me on a broom ride around the grounds, as we hovered over the black lake he asked me. It was romantic." Ginny was in her own version of heaven.

Hermione clapped her hands and grinned. "I am soo happy for you." She said and hugged her tight to her chest.

"Babe come to bed," Blaise said from the hall rubbing his eyes. He just stood there with his pajama pants hanging low on his hips, his upper body on display.

"I'm coming, I had to tell Mione about us," Ginny said and smirked walking over to the half naked man.

"Oi Zabini put clothes on when you come out here." Draco joked tossing a pillow at his friend.

"You are just jealous you don't have my body." Blaise teased.

"He had a fine body." Hermione pipped up as she pulled Draco up and began to walk to his room.

"Good night love birds," Ginny said.

"g'night, Oh and meet in the common room in the morning I have some news before we go to the Manor." Hermione announced.

That night was much of the same, sleeping in Draco's arms, letting him comfort her when the fresh torture woke her. But she was confident that it would go away with time, she knew that maybe it would just fade, since Draco took away her previous nightmares, and he lessened the effect of the current.

The next morning Hermione woke to an empty bed, only to find Draco shirtless standing by his closet in a pair of dark wash jeans that hung low on his hips. He was feeding a belt through the loops when he heard her stir.

"Morning princess, did I wake you?" he asked.

"No, but seeing you like that is a wonderful way to wake up."

Draco smirked walking over and kissing her gently before he moved to finish getting dressed.

"No suit?" she asked.

"No, we are searching things today, a suit will be too constricting, besides I am trying to be more open to the muggle world remember? May as well embrace the clothing as well." He said pulling on a tight grey t-shirt that showed off his lean body.

Hermione got up and moved grabbing some clothes and her bag before she kissed his cheek heading to the bathroom. Showering quick she did a quick spell to keep her hair up in a braid, and dried the rest of her body. She pulled on her jeans, and a blue t-shirt she stole from Draco before she headed out to put her shoes on. Draco was already in the common room with everyone else when she walked out.

"Out with it sister, what news do you have about the birthmarks?"Theo asked, he wasn't one to be patient. Ginny blushed knowing she was the one who blabbed saying that Hermione found something.

"So last night on our date, Draco and I found a muggle book store, in one section there was wizard authors, I shouldn't of really been shocked but it was the book itself that shocked me. It is a tale about our birthmarks, about the meaning behind it." She began and moved sitting on the arm of the chair Draco sat in.

"Normally birthmarks match in purblood families. Mine and Theo's match in shape, but not color when we found out we were siblings they were glowing, but still a pink color." She sighed and looked around. Everyone was looking at her ready for answered. Even Neville and Luna.

"Well when I saw that Draco and I had matching colors and then Ginny and Blaise match colors, and it went from there I started to worry, when we found the book I read it all twice last night." She admitted.

"Get on with it Nott." Pansy snapped.

"It's a bond of sorts. Almost a soul bond, when we each accepted that we were going to be with these boys, our magic chose them as our second half, or as our mate, of sorts."

"So we are what wolves now?" Blaise asked.

"No, it is like a soul mate bond, even if you are to never marry you will always want eachother, to be with eachother, protect eachother. " She explained, "It is rare, but not so rare that it never happens. Ou have to be with the right people… Honestly think of it, if the war was still happening would any of us be together?"

"No… We would still be with Harry and Ron…" Ginny mumbled and sighed.

"So we are stuck now?" Pansy asked.

"Thanks love." Theo sighed and looked at his girlfriend.

"That is not what I meant." Pansy sighed.

"You are not stuck, you can marry who you wish, but it will be difficult. It says that if you do not marry your soul mate it will never be a truly happy marriage, not one full of love and passion, it will end with you hating and resenting your partner. All while still wanting to be with your soulmate."

"What else did it say?" Ginny pressed.

"It says if you stay with your mate, as your relationship grows, as does your magical bond. Soulmates have the strongest magical bonds."

"Is that why mum and dad are strong?" Ginny asked.

"Probably," Hermione said with a smile.

"So we are all paired with out soul mate." Luna mused.

"Are you saying you and Neville…?" Draco asked.

"We have matching colors as well, honestly we never thought much of it." Neville agreed.

Theo and Pansy seemed to have made up after a quiet conversation, Blaise and Ginny seemed to be giddy, Draco sat there rubbing small circles into Hermione's back taking in the information, but honestly he was thrilled. He knew there was something about the know-it-all that made him want her. And now he knew.

"Common you lot, we all can come back and snog our partners later, we need to head off the Manor." Draco said after a few moments.

They all filed out of the common room and headed to Profesor McGonagal's office. It took a few moments but soon they all arrived in the Manor and it was just like Hermione remembered, cold.

 **The Manor**

The cold Manor began to warm up after the house elves started up fire's and casted heating charms. Clutching Draco's hand as though it was her life line Hermione slowly made her way to the drawing room. She swore she felt people watching her, she hated this place.

"We don't have to live here Princess, we can build a house wherever we want." Draco told her, as if he could read her mind. "With a huge library." He added trying to keep her at ease.

Hermione looked at him and smiled before she took Ginny's hand as well, and soon the drawing room doors opened and inside she froze.

Nothing had changed, nothing had been touched since her Torture that just happened. There was a chair in the middle of the room where she felt Greyback bite her leg, rope in the corner that she was sure was used to tie up Draco.

"Princess?" Draco asked, which shook Hermione from her thoughts.

"It's all here." She breathed, her chest was getting tight, she felt a panic attack setting in. "That chair… Greyback…. The ropes… its all." She couldn't speak, or breath right.

"Tilly!" Theo bellowed as he saw his sister.

"Master Nott?" The elf appeared without hesitation.

"Get my sister a draught of peace." He said as he moved grabbing a blanket for her.

Draco picked her up and moved setting her on a couch and watched her as Tilly came up to her and helped her drink the potion.

"Princess the room was like this, the last person tortured in here, well they were tied up and then Greyback had them for dinner." Draco admitted and sighed.

"But, this was the set up I saw… when I.." She said, she felt better but it still un-nerved her to say the least.

"I don't know princess, maybe you saw it this way before you left," he offered.

"Maybe… Common lets go see if the paper is here, I want to get out of here." She said and stood slowly. The Draught helped but she could still function thankfully.

They all spread out but Draco stayed with Hermione making sure she was alright.

Ginny and Blaise moved to the library since eight people in one room wasn't very helpful since they were almost stepping on eachother. Neville and Luna went to help Ginny, figuring maybe they could find some things there that may be helpful.

Theo and Pansy took on one side of the drawing room and worked quietly as Hermione and Draco took on the other.

"It looked like a worn parchment, like it had been around since before I was born." She explained.

The table that was in her nightmare still stood there covered in papers, and the horrible dagger from Bellatrix. "Can we burn the place down?" Hermione mumbled to herself, but Draco heard her, and laughed.

"Princess, I tired. Until father is dead the house won't allow it." He said and shrugged as he moved through some papers. It was all different promises, or letters begging noseless for leniency, or on tips where pothead was hiding and such things of that nature.

Then came the contract that is father had signed. He read it over and sighed, thankful that it was now null and void.

"What's that?" Pansy asked.

"The contract that stated you and I were to wed and our first born was to be a deatheater to be used by noseless himself, Our fathers signed it." Draco said showing it to her. They both laughed and shivered at the thought. Granted they dated for a time, but never did he want to marry her, she was not for him long term.

"I found it!" Hermione said and turned around to them.

She held the parchment and began to read it her face paled and she reached for Draco or someone as she felt the world give out under her. The words on the page made her stomach turn as she felt Draco hold her to him.

"'Mione… what does it say?" Theo asked and moved to take the parchment. He began to read over it and his own face paled as he paced with the parchment in his hand. His fist clenched and he threw a punch into the wall.

"The hell?!" Draco asked looking at them as Hermione gently started to cry into Draco's chest.

Pansy took the parchment and shook her head. "And I thought your partents were fucked up Draco." She said moving to put a hand on Hermione's back in comfort.

"What the hell does it say?" Draco asked again as he held Hermione close to him.

 **A/N: Soooo… everyone who said Soul Mates are right! But stronger magic? Hmmm…**

 **Also what the hell does the parchment say? Any guesses?**

 **Make sure to like my facebook page for more accurate updates and what not.**

 **RotehexeWriter/**

 **Up next: What is on the parchment?**


	11. The Parchment

**Chapter 11: The Parchment**

No one answered Draco right away, instead they gathered everyone as Hermione just quietly cried into Draco's chest. Theo sat next to them and put a hand on her back gently, his head hung low. He was having issues swallowing what was on the parchment, it made his blood boil to the point he wanted to Avada noseless again. Then go after his father for taking his sister away and allowing that parchment to ever be made and then signed!

Once everyone was seated, Blaise took in the grim faces and got some fire whiskey for everyone, Hermione asked for a double and downed it as a shot before she slowly wiped her face. She wasn't normally so emotional, she didn't enjoy crying her eyes out or showing weakness, but knowing the true reason she was forced to live in the muggle world. Sitting up she grabbed the parchment from Ginny's hands who looked to be in shock and she stood up.

"We came to find out what the hell happed, why I was forced to be in the muggle world. I had my own theory's about this, I have my own thoughts as to why. But honestly none of them lived up to what is on this parchment." She said and looked at everyone, then her eyes stayed on Draco's.

"Princess what is it?" He asked and leaned forward resting his arms on his legs as he cradled the drink in his hands. He was worried about his princess, but honestly it shouldn't be that bad, should it?

Hermione sighed and looked around again before she took a deep breath and held up the parchment and began to read from it.

 _"The loyal servants of the Nott family, one of the sacred twenty-eight, is hereby honored to promise the Dark Lord with their first born daughter to continue the powerful line. The daughter must be brought to the Dark Lord within the first month of being born, so they she may be raised and primed to the Dark Lord's wishes. The Nott family will NOT have any say in the upbringing of the child, or have any involvement in her life, other then what the Dark Lord allows. When she is of age she will bond to the Dark Lord then be forced to conceive a child with him. Only one child will be conceived, after the birth, the Nott daughter will take rank and receive the Dark mark. After receiving the Dark Mark she will join the ranks, and serve out the rest of her life as a servant to the Dark Lord. She will not be able to raise her own child, other then be there to watch over it when assigned."_

Reading it with a steady voice was difficult, breaking at certain parts she let out a shakey breath before she looked up at everyone who was shocked, and Draco was about ready to kill.

"They signed you away, and then gave you away! I am happy that you didn't end up with Noseless but how the hell could they sign this in the first place?" Draco fumed getting up and taking the parchment looking at the signatures. 

Hermione looked around and sagged against the chair again before taking the bottle of Firewhiskey and taking a long drink. "I was promised to Snake face… mother and father hid me into the muggle world so I didn't have to live up to that prophecy." She said and then tilted her head. "How the bloody hell did they do it? How did they hide me or the pregnancy?"

"Back then, women were not seen by Noseless a lot, and Father was very good at keeping a low profile. After this was signed, he probably only saw him maybe once or twice. So they went had you, then shipped you off before your first cry it seems like..." Theo said running a hand over his face.

"Mione… it seems your father and mother were decent people." Neville said.

"Father was a piece of shit, who only did what was best for him. Hiding Hermione was mother's idea. I am actually shocked father made any amendments to his will in the first place. But I had Tilly dig, in our mothers will, it stated that he was to find you before his death. And if he didn't then Tilly was to inform me, so I may find you." Theo explained.

Hermione sighed and leaned against her brother as Draco moved around the room and looked at everyone. He glanced back around the room taking it all in, he saw the table and looked over other parchments. Picking one up that said Malfoy, the glass he held was now smashed against the wall.

"Draco?" Hermione asked and got up to look at the parchment.

"There was an agreement with my family as well. It is why they stopped trying after me, they didn't want to try again knowing if they had a daughter then she would be promised to noseless." He said seething.

"Wait so noseless wanted multiple wives?" Pansy asked looking sick.

"He wanted multiple wives, and multiple children…" Luna added, her normal dreamy state was gone, even if her voice was still light.

"Wouldn't the magical binding stop it?" Ginny asked.

"No, because he wouldn't give them bonding jewelry, the rings, or bracelets, a necklace. Something that allowed them to actually bind together, he would just be bound by a word." Blaise explained. "It is rare, most couples actually go through the ceremony, but very few don't, and if they don't then they can take multiple partners."

"If we make it that far, I want a ring." Ginny said and smiled.

Hermione looked at Ginny with another parchment in her hand. "you were promised as well Gin… But you were promised as a slave. They were to capture you when you turned eighteen." She said gently.

"WHAT!" The red head screamed.

"It says you were to be taken and inslaved, since you were a pureblood traitor, and tortured till you were turned, and then if you were turned, then you would be another wife." Draco read and looked over all the papers.

"Every pure blood family has a parchment here. All the same, either the first born women are to be wives or slaves. Or some other messed up promise." Theo said looking over the stacks of papers.

Pansy got up and looked confused. "But I never got anything."

"Because you were not promised, your first born child was." Hermione said handing Pansy the parchment.

"He was creating a sick and twisted kingdom." Neville sighed and looked around the room.

"He didn't care who he hurt, or who he tortured to do it." Draco said and pulled Hermione close to him.

Hermione held onto Draco and took a deep breath taking in his scent. "Can we just go?" She asked.

The rest nodded, they were all just as freaked out as she was. Not only was she promised to the Dark lord, but every female pureblood was in some way or another. Hermione shuttered and looked at everyone who agreed to leave, and Blaise smirked. "Let's go play a game or something, get our mind off this crap." He offered.

 **The Joint Common Room**

Sitting down the fire whiskey was already being served to each person, Tilly already had food waiting for them since they skipped breakfast and lunch to go to the house and search things. Hermione leaned into Draco's side on the small love seat by the fireplace as she thought over everything, she thought further into everything then her mind wanted her to at this point.

"Mione?" Ginny asked shaking Hermione out of her thoughts.

"Mm?" She responded before taking a large drink of her whiskey.

"We were asking about limits on truth or dare." Blaise explained.

"Well we are all paired up, so as long as it is nothing against the couple, like making Gin kiss Theo or something then I say fair game." Hermione answered.

Everyone nodded in agreement but then Theo spoke up. "Nothing heavy this go around, lets make it fun, and entertaining." He added, to which everyone happily went along with.

Blaise went first and thought for a moment. "Most embarrassing moment?" He asked.

Neville was next to him and then he had to really think about it he was known to be embarrassing. "I would have to say, first year when I had the broom incident."

"Sorry about that mate." Draco said gently knowing he was part of the cause of that. Neville just waved it off and Luna began to answer.

"When I tried to ride a theastral but fell into the black lake instead." The blond shrugged and Hermione had to think about it for a moment.

"The buck teeth incident, but good outcome from that, I have better teeth." Draco sighed and kissed her neck gently and murmured a soft sorry to her as well.

"Mine was third year when Princess punched me…" Draco said and laughed.

"Oi you were not that bent out of shape, I remember many of night you talking about wishing she wasn't a muggle born so you could shag her." Theo teased and Hermione blushed at that.

Theo spoke for his turn. "When father smacked me second year before I got on the train. " Pansy pouted for a second and held Theo closer as she answered. "Being clingy to Draco growing up… It wasn't really a moment but it was more than that."

"Mine was catching Harry and Cho after the tournament. It seemed she wanted some loving after Cederic died." Ginny said.

"Ew… you would think they would have more class." Blaise said honestly before he answered. " Mine would be first time I had sex… The girl well let's just say she made it seem like ai forced her when I didn't." he said and sighed. "Took a lot for them to finally find out the truth."

Neville asked next. "Fantasy sex position or place."

Luna blushed and looked at him. "In the garden."

Hermione looked at Draco, "Restricted section of the library."

"That can be arranged princess." He smirked and kissed her gently. "What about you Prince?" She asked.

"Down by the black lake under the stars." Draco spoke and then drank his whiskey. Hermione smirked and leaned up whispering something and Draco smiled a grin.

"On a table in the great hall." Theo mused trying not to think about what Hermione may of said to Draco.

Pansy laughed, and then she sat up a little. "In the potions class room on the teachers desk."

Ginny was laughing at the recent outcomes but she thought for a moment. "Room of requirements, since it always changes maybe it will make it interesting."

Blaise smirked and kissed Ginny before he sat up, "Quittich Pitch." Ginny grinned and leaned over. "We can do that one when the time is right." She leaned into him as she said it.

Luna looked at everyone and sighed. "Most sensitive spot on your body to be kissed"

Hermione chose dare and when Draco looked at her. "No one has found it, so I will not make it easy for you." She teased.

"My neck." Draco said with a shrug, he had no issue stating it because as far as he knew that was the spot.

"My chest." Theo stated and kissed Pansy who blushed. Hermione guessed that Pansy was the one to find that out about her brother.

"Behind my ear." Pansy breathed as Theo kissed her there as she spoke.

"Dare… Like Mione no one has found mine yet." Ginny said.

Blaise smirked. "There is a spot on my collar bone." Ginny moved and started to kiss his neck, it seemed the amount of fire whiskey they were consuming was making them all a bit tipsy and not fully care.

Neville smiled and pointed to his neck and Luna kissed him there. Which made Neville shutter.

Luna giggled and then blushed. "It is between my breasts." She didn't like talking about her sex life much but the firewhiskey helped loosen her up. "As for the dare, strip to your bra and knickers."

Hermione stood and stripped to her black bra and matching panties before she sat down next to Draco who held her close and letting his hand draw circles on her now exposed flesh. Ginny stood and reviled a pair of matching green bra and panties, but Blaise pulled her into his lap and held her close.

Hermione laughed and shook her head. "Name a sex dream you had about your partner or someone in this room." She was curious about this one after all.

Draco looked at her and then he tilted his head back and closed his eyes. "First time I had one about you Princess, I was thirteen it was a month or so before you punched me. We you came to me, told me you were a pureblood, and we could be together. You were in nothing more then you are now." He said and smiled. "We ended up having screaming sex in my bed in the dorm." He smirked looking down at her.

Theo fake gagged before he turned to pansy. "Third year, I had you pushed up against the wall in potions after detention. You were calling me Mr. Nott and asking for your punishment."

Pansy smacked at his arm and laughed shaking her head before she thought about it. "Well it wasn't the first one, but it was recently. You sneaking under the table in the great hall, and well you would eat me out while we were all having dinner."

Ginny was shocked at that so was Hermione, the boys grinned, and looking at Neville and Luna they were about to leave the game early. Not much longer after that Neville and Luna did excuse themselves before they embarrassed themselves by being naked and shagging on the floor there. Seems firewhiskey and Luna make her very frisky.

Ginny turned to Blaise and smiled. "It was when Mione and everyone was gone for the war. I kept thinking of you, sneaking into the room of requirements, making love to me. " she said, blaise leaned his head up and kissed her. "Love I wanted to so many times, it was a chore to keep the Carrows away from you." He mumbled.

"My most recent one is to have you sitting on my lap and while you aren't wearing any knickers I slip right in while you are grinding on me, as we are sitting in class."

Draco laughed at the stunned quiet, "You realize his is Zabini, he told us his sexual fantasies about Red over there for years now."

"Very true," Theo agreed. But it was still funny to hear the detail Blaise was willing to share.

Hermione laughed and looked at Draco, whom looked at her with hunger in his eyes. And soon the game was over and each pair left for the privacy of their rooms.

 **A/N: No the story is not over! It could be technically, but My muse has plans for more!**

 **What was Hermione thinking before Ginny snapped her out of it before the game?**

 **UpNext : Monday!**


	12. Potions Class

**Chapter 12: Potions Class**

The next morning after a few potions for their hangovers the group finally made it to the Great Hall for breakfast.

"Remind me never to mix drinking and more drinking again." Ginny mumbled still feeling a slight headache as she leaned into Blaise. She felt the eyes of Harry on her but she didn't care anymore, she was happy finally, with a man who spoiled her rotten.

Draco smiled and sat with an arm around Hermione. The night before wasn't more then cuddles, light petting and lots of making out for them, but learning more about her past seemed to make them closer.

"They are all so close over there now… They make me sick." Ron spat as he fiddled with his food.

"Won won just leave it be, you wanted me not her, so be with me." Lavender whined.

"Whining is not a good look." Harry stated as he ate his food slowly.

"You just shut your mouth Potter." Lavender snapped.

On the Slytherin table everyone was ignoring what was happening around them, it was as though they were in their own little world.

"I am not looking forward to potions class today, not after last time." Hermione admitted and cuddled into Draco's side as though he was her shield.

"If that crack pot professor tries any of that crap again I say we walk. It is not like we need the class to pass out N.E.W.T.S." Neville stated as he ate his food slowly.

"I agree, we walk if it gets crazy, we don't need to deal with an idiot trying to start another war." Ginny agreed.

"I don't think he is starting another war." Hermione sighed and looked at everyone. "I don't get it, but I don't remember him much from when Viktor was around… But he seems off, not just because he was a professor, but off.." she said and couldn't explain it.

Theo looked at everyone and shook his head. "What if he isn't really a professor but someone who is under an Imperious curse?" he asked honestly.

"Who would want to do that?" Pansy asked.

"Voldemort is dead, Harry killed him." Luna said clutching Neville's arm tight.

"I am sure he is just nervous, he is a new professor on his first job. He came here so I am sure that it is just nerves with him. " Hermione tried to explain it away. "Not only that but he messed up with having Harry and Roland make a potion, they have no ability to make a simple potion let alone something as advanced as a draught of peace. " she added.

"No matter what the hell the reason, if it gets awkward, we leave, we all don't need the class to pass out N.E.W.T.S. we are just taking it to take it honestly." Draco said and pulled Hermione close to his side.

"Common lets go to class and just hope that it will be alright." Blaise said to the group and pulled himself and Ginny up.

The group walked together down to the dungeons, and into potions where the class looked different from the last time they were in there.

"Have a seat!" The professor bellowed to everyone. "After last week's Fiasco… which by the way, it is good to see you healthy miss Gr.. I mean Miss Nott. " he said looking at Hermione. "Now everyone sit, it looks like we will have to start this all over again." He stated.

Everyone started to take their seats and the professor moved making Ron and Harry sit closer to his desk, he wanted to make them closer to his desk to keep a better eye on them.

The class began like normal starting with murmurs and chopping of ingredients, but soon it started to get weird again. The professor suggesting to test out potions again.

"Professor that didn't work last time." Blaise reminded.

"Yes I am aware, but this time I will be watching like a hawk." He professor said.

Hermione stood up and grabbed her bag. "I will not even stay in here and risk what happened again. I stayed in this class because I enjoyed potions. But last week showed e that you are not capable of being a professor with the capacity of actually teaching and not using your students as experiments." She said and walked to the door.

"Miss Nott, sit down!" The Professor bellowed.

"I will not, and I will not be spoken to in such a tone. I will have you remember who I am, and that fact that the only reason I am standing in your room is because I wanted to take this class, Most of us do not need this class to pass our N.E.W.T.S. and yet here we sit, and are used at your experiments. If you want test subjects test yourself." She said and looked at him and turned walking out of the room.

Walking down the hall she stopped and sighed sliding down the hall and rested her head against the wall closing her eyes and taking a few breaths.

Draco came out after her first and sat with her, Blaise and Ginny came out hand in hand, Theo and pansy came out with his arm slung over her shoulders. And last came out Neville and Luna, and she was sporting a very red face that made Hermione glance over with curiosity.

"He threatened to have the Headmistess reprimand us for leaving class… I let him have a piece of my mind, I shall not let anyone degrade us or use us as experiments. Not after how Hermione was treated." Luna explained.

"He can try, but she won't do anything to us, not after what happened to Princess." Draco pointed out.

And soon the heel clicks of the Headmistess came sounding in the hell. "Students" she said properly. "Would any of you like to tell me why you are not in class?" she asked very stoically.

"That fool of a professor wants to have us all experiment our potions on eachother." Blaise stated as he pulled Ginny closer.

"He wants to risk another traumatizing experience for another student, one ingredient off and anyoe could be messed up. It just so happened that last time it was Harry and Ron's potion that made it to Hermione." Ginny stated.

The headmistress looked over the students and sighed. "You are all excused from the class… None of you will need to attend his class the rest of the term, so long as you still take your potions N.E.W.T.S. when it comes time for it." McGonagall stated.

 **A/N: I know I know super short chapter, but it is to make you think!**

 **There is a reason behind my muses madness I swear!**

 **Up next: Cute things for Dramione and Blinny! Double date! And other good things!**


	13. Chapter 13: Double Double Toil And Troub

**Chapter 13: Double Double Toil And Trouble….Oops Double Date**

The next few days have gone bye in a blue, the classes just came and went homework was a blue to Hermione. She was more excited to get to the weekend then ever. Blaize and Draco where taking Ginny and her out for their first double date. Honestly she wasn't sure if she was ready to go back out in public, after learning she was supposed to marry Noseless, then the potions teacher wanting to experiment AGAIN, Finding out that she had a soul mate in Draco, not that the last bit was bad, everything else was.

Sighing she sat in the common room letting Pansy fret about what she was going to do with Ginny and Hermione's hair and honestly Hermione tuned it out. Pansy finally ushered the girls into a room and started to get them ready. She knew where the boys where taking them that night, but the girls were left in the dark.

"Draco, do you think they will like it?" Blaise asked as he moved tying his tie.

"When the hell did you become such a girl?" Draco laughed as he moved buttoning up his black shirt and then pulled on a silver tie.

"Not a girl just never courted a girl before.. You know this." Blaise admitted.

"That is true, and alst girl I courted was Pans, and well I am happy that is over." Draco admitted and sighed a little styling his hair. "They will love it, we are spoiling them, they aren't used to it but they will love it." He admitted and shrugged.

"We are a very odd combination." Blaise laughed.

"Yes but think of it, a very fun one as well." He pointed out.

Back in the girls room Hermione stood in a silver princess gown, as Ginny stood in a bluish green mermaid gown. Their hair were braided and twisted into different updo's and they looked like royalty. "Where in the hell are they taking us?" Ginny asked.

"Somewhere." Pansy said and shrugged. "just enjoy the ride."

"You make it seem as though they know how to drive or something." Hermione laughed.

A few moments later the girls where both closing the moths of their boyfriends since it seemed they are trying to catch flies.

"Pans helped us get dressed." Ginny explained.

"You look Ravishing, you sure you want to go out? We can go back to the bedroom." Blaise said and he earned a smack to the chest.

"I want to go out, I didn't get stuck into this tight dress to just go to the bedroom, if you are good I will allow you to help me out of it tonight." Ginny said simply and lifted her jaw a little, even though she was just teasing.

Hermione laughed seeing Theo standing with his arms crossed and looked at Draco. "You better have her home at a decent hour." He said looking at Draco.

"Yes, dad, he will have me home by the time we have school again." Hermione said with a smile.

Theo let his arms go to his sides and looked at them, astonished.

"We have rooms rented in Diagon ally, we have the entire weekend planned, but don't worry we will be back Sunday." Draco explained. "And no Hermione will not be pushed into anything she doesn't want." He added.

"You better not, or best friend or not I will KILL you." Theo said and looked at Draco before moving over to Hermione. "you look beautiful sister, just be careful, I know he is your soulmate or whatever, but still you are my sister, and he is a Malfoy." Theo said.

"I resent that." Draco said and smirked a little he knew Theo was just being the protective over brother.

"Thank you Theo, and Draco knows better then to try anything, besides, he has seen my skills with wandless magic, and wordless magic, so I am sure he will be on his best behavior." She stated simply and kissed her brothers cheek. Walking over to Draco they big everyone good bye and walked out with Balize and Ginny.

"My little girl is growing up.." Theo fake teared up and looked at Pansy who came out wrapping her arms around his middle and he pulled her up.

"My love she grew up long ago." Pansy said and smiled. "Common lets go to our room, we can cuddle a bit before dinner." And Theo knew what 'cuddle' meant, and it was the naked kind.

 **-The Date-**

They Floo'd to Diagon alley and from there they headed to a secret place. It was a Theatre that Hermione and Ginny never knew exsisted.

"Draco…" Hermione stood in the lobby astonished. They were going to be seeing the Nutcracker. She loved the story as a little girl and enjoyed the Ballet even though she rarely ever went.

"Blaize.." Ginny began only to be kissed by her lover. "I love it, I rarely like things like this, but it is impressive." She finished when they came up for air.

"Come love, lets get our seats." Draco said leading the way to their reserved balcony seats. It was a choice front row, which was rather difficult to see the foot work and could be rather loud when they landed, or the balcony where they could enjoy the show and not have a ringing in their ears when they were done.

Sitting next to Draco Hermione held his hand the entire time as they waited. "How did you do this?

"I had been planning it since before you agreed to be with me." He admitted. "I was going to use this as a way to ask you to be mine, but you agreed before this, then Blaise asked if I had extra tickets, and then it just formed into a balcony…" He trailed off and looked at her pulling her close and kissing her. "You look amazing tonight." He said honestly.

The first act came and went and now they were on a pause for a few minutes, which allowed a small food and drink cart to come by and give them small refreshments. It was nice to be able to drink some Champagne and eat a few finger sandwiches. Bliaze of course decided to have a firewhiskey instead, wanting a bit stronger since he was not into Ballet at all. But he enjoyed being with Ginny, and he even enjoyed being with Draco and Hermione as well. It was nice to see everyone happy. He just had to admit that he was worried their happiness wasn't going to last.

Ginny moved over to him and kissed him deeply. "Common love, Act two is about to start. " she said and pulled him back to his seat and she placed her hand on his thigh. His body was on fire just from that touch. This women was going to be the death of him he was sure of it.

The ballet ended that night and Hermione and Ginny where both in awe of it. "I cannot move my body like that. "Hermione said to her friend as they walked ahead of the boys for a few minutes.

"Can you imagine if we could, the flexibility of those women, can you imagine the positions they can get into in bed?" Ginny asked and blushed having just said that.

"I can move my legs in weird ways, I took dance when I was younger, but I cannot knee myself in the face basically." Hermione astonished.

"You have more flexibility then I do" Ginny whispered, but both the guys could hear the entire conversation, and that is when they chose to come into the conversation. Blaize wrapping his arm around Ginny's shoulders and Draco around Hermione waste.

"Love as long as you are under me or ontop of me, I could care less how flexible you are." Blaize said honestly.

"As for you my love, we can test out how flexable you are one day." Draco mused and smirked. He rubbed his chest after Hermione playfully smacked him. "You know you want to." He said.

"I never said I didn't Draco Malfoy, but tonight, you will be lucky to see what is under this dress… Ginny and I snuck out yesterday after classes and went shopping… lets just say Lace and silk feel lovely against the skin." She teased and enjoyed the look on his face.

The night went on after they small talk, and what not as they made their way to a fancy restaurant just on the muggle side of England. It was perfect for them, away from camera's and press and everything else in their way.

The boys were perfect gentlemen all night, being so sweet and loving to them, but honestly it was time to part ways and go to the hotel, which Hermione was glad for since she wanted to get out of her dress so bad.

The girls hugged and the boys stood there awkwardly as they waited to take their girls to the rooms they rented.

"Tomorrow we go to the cabin." Draco said.

"Cabin?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, it's a cottage up in the mountains, Draco and I bought the land last year, and built a get away on it. But it is nice now with all the snow and what not, we wanted to share it with you two. " Blaize explained.

Ginny beamed at him. "Common lets go get out of these clothes." And he didn't need to be told twice.

Draco laughed and pulled Hermione with him to their room, it was large, almost bigger then their room at Hogwarts. "We don't have to do anything." He said and pulled his jacket off and then took off his tie.

"Draco, It is my choice is it not?" she asked.

"It is."

"Then shut up and come get this dress off me." She stated with a smile.

 **A/N: I know not where you want me to end this chapter!**

 **But I feel as well as my Muse agrees, that we need a chapter just for the experience that Hermione and Draco have, maybe Ginny and Blaise as well.**

 **Is Balize right though? Will the happiness continue or will something sinister come up?**

 **Now I am having issues with my internet, so I am unsure when I will be posting until I get more solid internet. Find me on Facebook where I can post updates from my phone.**

 **Upnext: Steamy scenes!**


End file.
